Cinderbones
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Based on Cinderella. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so those of you who have read my oneshot story, "A Moment in Time" have read my Cinder-Bones oneshot. Well I liked that so much that I would like to expand on that and make it a full length story, starting from when Booth and Brennan are children, and go on from there. All the same characters will be in this story, and their own back stories may be expanded upon or changed in some way. And it will end just the same as it always does, just with a few twists on getting there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter One

There once was a large Kingdom, called Jeffersonian, where A King and a Queen ruled, with their youg grandson, Seeley Joseph Booth. Seeley was very young when his parents, Prince Joseph and Princess Lynne Booth died of a sickness that swept through the land, but he could still remember his mother telling him that the most important thing in life was finding love and treating the ones you love with all the respect in the world and to never lose sight of that. The Queen had a different approach.

Queen Margaret had the best of intentions for her grandson, but she thought the most important thing for Seeley was to find him a wife, even at the ripe age of seven, when she would send him out in the care of her most trusted, and youngest, assistant, Jack Hodgins. Jack would cart around the young boy in the town, in disguise, as he ran errands for King Hank and the Queen, herself, trying desperately to keep tabs on the young, mischievous Prince, who never seemed able to keep still, always running off and getting himself into trouble.

Once day, while jack was making a quick run to the market for the royal family, Queen Margaret once again had him take young Seeley out, hoping he would see a young girl that sparked something in his little heart.

Jack, not quite willing to take the rowdy boy out, asked the Queen to reconsider. After all, he was only going to the market. But Margaret insisted that he take Seeley and Jack, quite reluctantly, agreed.

"Come along, Seeley." Jack ordered the small boy as they left the safety of the palace gates. Seeley ran along beside Jack, as he took long strides, hoping to get his tasks done before Seeley would have the chance to run off again.

No such luck.

For the next time Jack looked down, Seeley was gone, off to find something to do or somebody to play with. Jack just prayed that he wouldn't cause too much damage or the Queen would have his head.

Seeley smiled as he finally got away from Jack and the Palace and into the clean fresh air of the village, where he could smell bread baking and the sweets from the candy shop being sold looked delectable. Checking his pockets, Seeley was assured that he had more than enough change to buy what he wanted and disappeared into the shop, looking through the display to find the most succulent chocolates he could. When he had finally filled a bag with two pounds of delicious chocolate, he paid the shop owner and lugged it out with him, picking the chocolate truffles from the bag and popping them into his mouth.

"Mmm!" he said, through a full mouth, the corners of his lips turing up in pure bliss. "So good!"

Seeley was so enraptured by the chocolates that he almost missed the sight of a young girl, about his age falling into the path of a carriage going too fast to stop. Dropping the chocolates, the young boy sprung into action, running at full speed towards the girl and pulling her out of the way, just as the carriage came racing by, merely inches away from Seeley's face.

Once it had safely passed, Seeley turned to the young girl. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The little girl looked up at him, with wide blue eyes, which caused all the breath in Seeley's lungs to leave him. Those eyes...they looked like his mother's. If it weren't for her dark hair and completely different features, he could swear that this girl was her, reincarnated. She shook her head. "No." she said, "I'm fine. Thank you." Seeley's heart began to thud. Her voice was like that of the angels. The angels that his mothers used to describe to him in stories.

But, that was impossible. Angels were for stories. They were not real at all. They were purely fiction. This was just a girl. Girls were icky. But still, as he promised his mother, he had to respect all woman, of any size, shape, ethnicity, and class. "Y-your welcome." Seeley responded after a long pause in which he realized that he hadn't said anything. He smiled shyly at he and she smiled back, slightly. Seeley could sense some hesitation in the smile and also some sadness in her eyes.

For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he wanted to do something to make her feel better. But what? Hug her, maybe? No, that would just creep her out. Maybe he could just help her off the ground and help with her packages.

Seeley stood up and dusted himself off a bit, before reaching out a hand to help the girl up. She smiled sweetly up at him, causing his heart to pound furiously again, and accepted his hand, getting to her feet and dusting off her own black dress.

Seeley wanted to say something about her dress, ask her why she was wearing black on such a lovely day, but thought it rude and kept his thoughts to himself, instead busying himself with gathering up her packages for her and handing them over.

"There you go." He said, placing the packages delicately into her arms.

"Thank you." she said in that lovely, angelic voice of hers.

Seeley showcased that charming Booth smile of his for her. "You're welcome." he said. "By the way, what-"

"Sweetheart?" A voice called out, distracting both of them as a man came out of nowhere, running towards the little girl. "Oh, Tempe, there you are! Sweetheart, you know you mustn't run off like that. I almost had a heart attack when I couldn't find you."

"Sorry, Daddy. It won't happen again, I promise." The girl said, solemnly to her father, who smiled affectionately and hugged her close to his body.

"It's alright, Sweetie. Now, come on, there's somebody I'd like you to meet." And, without another glance towards Seeley, the man took the small angel away, leaving her to only wave good bye to him and him to wave back as Jack came out of nowhere, inspecting the young Prince for any sign of harm in an identical fashion as the girl's father did.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

There once was a small girl, named Temperance Brennan, living in a luxurious little cottage at the far side of the village, who was loved by three people.

Her Father, Max Brennan, who adored his little girl and spoiled her as often as he could, telling her stories of true love and also of science and hard work every night before she went to sleep. He bought her anything she liked, but Temperance didn't ask for much. All she wanted was more time with her father, who always travelled far and wide for business, but who was home at least once a week, on Fridays, to tell her a story and let her know how much he loved her.

Her Mother, Christine Brennan, who loved her daughter more than herself and who often took her out into town with her and who taught her how to read and to cook when she was very young. And who would tell her the story of how her and Temperance's father met young and fell in love and were still in love to this very day. Temperance adored her mother and did all she could to spend as much time with her as possible.

And her Nanny, Angela Montengegro, who came into the young girl's life when she was but three years old to help out her mother when her father was out of town. Angela loved young Temperance a great deal, even from the first moment she met her, and was always eager to help her other in teaching her new things. Temperance adored Angela as well and considered her her very best friend in the world.

But, one day, Christine Brennan was struck with a horrible sickness which had already claimed the lives of those in the royal family, as well as some of their close friends and family. At this time, Temperance was only six years old and feared for her mother's life as she sat, day by day, at her mother's bedside, wearing a mask, at Angela's insistence, so that she not catch the horrible illness. Temperance would sit at her mother's bedside and hold her hand, telling her stories, feeding her, and, when Christine fell asleep, wishing and praying that her mother would make some remarkable recovery.

But it was no use. Within two months, Christine Brennan passed away.

Temperance was heartbroken. So much so that she didn't leave the house for two weeks after her mother's death, except for to go to the funeral, where she collapsed against Angela, in tears.

Angela supported the little girl, patiently letting her grieve, brushing the young girl's hair for her, washing her face, dressing her, and sitting with her when Temperance felt as if she couldn't even muster the strength to get out of bed.

One morning Angela was sitting on Temperance's bed, the little girl curled in a ball on her lap, when Max came in, smiling brightly. "Temperance, I'm home!" His smile faltered when he saw his little girl in a miserable heap on her nanny's lap, and he knew that she was still trying to cope with her mother's death. "Aww, Sweetheart. I know it's hard, but you need to get up and get back into the world. I have. And you know you're mother would not want you to grieve this way." Temperance didn't answer, just buried her face more into Angela's chest. "Temperance," Max said, more sternly, "come on, we have to go out. We need groceries and we need to get you some more clothes. You've outgrown most of your old ones."

Temperance shook her head no. Angela looked up at him. "I can do that, I have her measurements and I could run by the store to-"

"No, Angela. Tempe and I will do it. You deserve a little break. Besides, Tempe needs to get some fresh air. Now, come on, Sweetie. Angie will dress you and then we're going out."

Temperance turned her big blue eyes on Angela. "Angela?" she whimpered.

Angela grimaced. "I'm sorry, Sweeite, but fi I wanna continue to stay here with you I gotta do what the bossman says. But, don't worry, I'll let you pick out what to wear and I won't be too far if you need me, okay?"

Temperance nodded, and Angela smiled, standing up with the girl still in her arms and walking over to her dresser, putting her down to pick out her clothes while Angela shooed Max angrily out of the room.

When she turned back, Temperance had chosen a depressing black dress that she's worn for the funeral. Angela didn't question the choice. She just helped Temperance out of her night clothes and into the dress, which was just a bit snug on her. "My, my," Angela said cheerfully, "You're father was right! You certainly are growing! You're mother would be so proud."

Temperance's eyes instantly watered at the mention of her mother and Angela was quick to pull her into a hug. "I miss her so much!" Temperance shuddered between sobs.

"I know, Sweetie. So do I. So does your father. That's why he wants to take you out today. So just go out and try to be brave. For him, okay? And for Mommy?"

Temperance nodded, attempting to smile. "Okay." she said, wiping away the tears.

Angela smiled sadly back, and finished helping her dress and do her hair, before leading her down to the foyer, where her father was waiting, with a big smile.

"You look lovely, Sweetheart. So pretty. Just like..." Max faltered. It saddened him to just think about his Christine. "Well, you know. Come on, then." he held out his hand for her to take and she did. "Gotta get to market so we'll have something to eat for supper. Maybe we'll even stop for lunch on the way. Does that sound nice?" Temperance nodded, numbly, holding on to her father's hand as if her life depended on it as they left the saftey of the cottage for the loud, unruly village.

Temperance winced as she stepped out into the sun. She had not seen firsthand sunlight in weeks. It was raining the day her mother died and she always had the curtains closed since, so that no sunlight could get in.

As her and her father walked through the village, Temperance was almost angered by the happy looking people bustling around, as if there wasn't a care in the world. As if people hadn't just died form a harrowing sickness. Temperance knew she was being foolish; the world shouldn't stop just because she was grieving. But all the happy people made her want to scream and throw tantrums, stomp her feet against the ground and throw things at them. How dare they be so happy when she's so miserable? How _dare _they?

Temperance moped the entire time she tried on clothes and all throughout lunch, even while she picked out produce for her father. She couldn't help it. She was just miserable.

At one point, they stopped so that Max could talk to a young blonde woman with two daughters of her own, equally blonde and very snooty. The young girls whispered to each other about Temperance's dress and made snide remarks. The older girl, name Tessa, even took on of the packages Temperance was holding and threw it about thirty meters away. Temperance of course ran after it, tripping over her own feet when she was only a few feet from reaching it...just as a carriage came around the corner and raced towards her.

From then, everything happened in slow motion. Temperance looked up in time to see the carriage and suddenly she was being pulling back by a pair of arms that threw her roughly to the side as the carriage came by.

Temperance felt like her heart would out of her chest and had to restrain herself from crying. She looked down and tried to collect herself, when the sweetest voice spoke to her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Temperance looked up to see a young boy, not much older than herself, kneeling over her. Her blue eyes widened as she gazed into his chocolatey brown ones and slowly shook her head.

"No." she said, "I'm fine. Thank you."

The boy seemed flustered when she answered and it took a long pause for him to answer her. "Y-you're welcome." he stammered, smiling down at her.

His smile was so sweet and sincere that Temperance couldn't help but smile slightly back at him, especially when he blushed like that.

The boy stood up then and began dusting himself off, before he seemed to remember her and held out his hand for her to take.

Temperance took it, willingly, feeling shivers run down her spine at his touch. Surely that was impossible. She couldn't feel tingles just from a young boy helping her up. Even her parents had been older than she when they started feeling such things about each other. But father had always said that true love can hit you anytime, anywhere.

Before she knew it, the boy had picked up her packages, which had, thankfully, not been destroyed by the carraige and was handing them to her. "There you go." he said, smiling politely.

"Thank you." Temperance said, smiling back. She hadn't smiled so much in weeks! And she was sure the boy wanted to ask her something else when he was interrupted by her father's worried voice as he came up to her, wondering why she had wandered off. Temperance didn't try to explain to him. She just apologized and promised never to let it happen again, and followed as her her father led her away, sparing the boy one last glance and a retreating wave.

He waved back as a young man, presumably his older brother or father, even, came up and checked him the same way Temperance had been checked over by her father.

Temperance turned back forward just as her father told her that he had somebody he'd like her to meet. Temperance inwardly groaned as she saw that they were walking back towards the blonde woman and her horrible daughters.

**REVIEW and tell me what you think and if I should continue with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Since y'all liked the first chapter of this, I'm gonna continue! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"Temperance, I'd like you to meet Rebecca Stinson, and her daughters, Tessa and Hannah."

These are the words that changed Temperance Brennan's life forever.

It all went by so fast.

One minute, she was introduced to Rebecca and her daughters, then her father fell in love with Rebecca, then they moved into their cottage, and before she knew it, Temperance had a new stepmother and two new stepsisters.

Temperance really didn't mind the fact that her father had fallen in love again, even so soon after her mother's death (though it did hurt slightly). It was the fact that he couldn't have chosen a worse person to fall for.

Rebecca was mean and her daughter's were awful. When Max was gone they would steal all her nicest clothes and all her best jewelery to wear out and about. And they would force her, the youngest in the household, to do all the chores. Angela tried her best to help, but Rebecca would have none of it, threatening to have her fired if she tried to assist the girl in any way. She too much enjoyed watching the girl struggle through the chores day after day.

But, thankfully, there was still one thing that hadn't changed; Friday nights, when Max was home to spend time with his beloved daughter and tell her stories. On these days, she was safe from anything her wicked stepmother could cook up.

One night, after a particularly fascinating story about a princess with long, beautiful hair, getting saved by a handsome prince, a then ten-year-old Temperance looked up at her father and asked, "Daddy, can that really happen? Can a prince really come same you from an evil stepmother?"

Max smiled softly at his little girl. "Sometimes, Sweetheart, but only in the rarest and most unique of cases. Other times, you have to work for something like that. But, with a girl as brilliant and headstrong as yourself, I don't think there's a prince in the world who wouldn't want to come to your aide any time of the day." Temperance smiled, brightly as Max leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Sweetheart. If I don't see you in the morning, I'll see you back here next week. Same time, same places. As always?"

Temperance nodded. This was the same promise he made to her every single week and it was always true.

Until now.

Two days later there was a knock at the door. Temperance, being the slave to her stepfamily, was of course required to answer it, and ran to the door before there could be a second knock.

There, at the door, with a forlorn expression on his face and his cap in his hands, was a young man, just a few years older than Temperance herself. The look on his face was tragic and guilty and she could tell that he had horrible news by the way that his chin quivered.

"Hello," he said, in a quavery voice, "my name is L-lance S-sweets a-and I'm a-afraid I have s-some very bad news." he said. "I-is your m-mother or s-somebody else h-home?"

Temperance nodded and called for Angela, who was at her side in no time, her eyes widening when she saw the young man. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Who's this?"

Lance told her his name and then explained to her what happened.

He had been training as a coachman a few towns away and somehow had lost control of his horses, and, though he tried to stop them, they had run wild, running off the path and hitting a lone traveler, going by foot. The man he had run over had died almost instantly. But not before he was able to give the terrified young man his information and the picture he kept of his beloved wife and daughter in his locket. The man's name, he said, was Max Brennan.

Lance handed over the locket with a million apologies to Temperance and Angela. Temperance just looked at the locket, as if in a daze, before sinking to the ground, in shock. Angela took the locket, tears already flooding her eyes, as she sunk to the floor with Temperance, holding her close, expecting the young girl to cry.

But Temperance didn't shed one tear. Not then, not at her father's funeral, not even after her stepmother forced her out of her room and into the servants' quarters with Angela and took away all her clothing, leaving her with only rags as dresses and shoes, with holes in them, to wear.

It was as if she just shut down.

After her father's death, she was treated like a slavegirl, constantly serving her stepsisters and fulfilling their every desire. She cooked, cleaned, and bathed them, only stopping to bathe herself on rare occasions that never lasted as long as she should have. And mealtimes for her were scarce. She was lucky to go to bed with bread and water in her stomach most nights and she quickly began to get skinnier and skinnier and dirtier and dirtier. So her stepsisters began to call her Cinderbones, because she was covered in cinders from the fireplace and she had become so skinny, you could see her bones, even through her clothing.

After coming up with this nickname, she was no longer Temperance, their stepsister. She was now Cinderbones, their slave.

But Temperance didn't care. Because every night after her 'family' had gone to bed, she would educate herself with her father's old books and wish on the brightest star that someday somebody would come and take her away from this dreadful place, so that she may be free to live her own life. She always included Angela in these little fantasies, because she knew that she would be nothing without her best friend.

Brennan just prayed that she would be strong enough to make it out of there before they took her hope away as well.

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update!**

Chapter Three

Throughout his adolescence, Seeley's grandmother tried desperately to set him up with girl after girl, hoping desperately to get him to fall in love and pick a fiance.

No such luck. Girl after girl and Seeley wasn't interested in any of them. They were either too shallow or too strange or even too _blonde_ for him. At least, that's what Seeley told his grandmother, hoping that she would give it up and let him fall in love all by himself, with no help from her.

Again, no such luck. Margaret kept on trying, stubbornly refusing to give up on her grandson finding somebody to love. She insisted that Seeley meet up with girl after girl after girl until he found 'the one.'

But, thankfully, when Seeley was sixteen, he was eligible to enter the Royal Army and was off to fight, saying good bye to his beloved grandparents for the next four years.

And good bye to the dates his grandmother set him up with.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Seeley spent the next six months in training, learning to be a sniper in the Royal Army and soon became the best in his troop.

Not only was he the best but he also became to most well liked sniper and gained a whole platoon of friends. Nobody even knew he was a Prince, so their affection and respect for him was genuine, not forced like he was used to.

And, for the first time in his life, Seeley felt like he was somewhere he belonged.

This didn't last long. After his six month training period, Seeley was sent to a war zone, where he had to put his finely-sharpened reflexes and skills to work, killing off threat after threat.

Some were easy to kill, as they were left without guards. Others were more difficult. These targets were with others, usually innocents, usually family members, sometimes children. Children who had to watch their parents die. At these times, the guilt was overwhelming to Seeley. He would lie awake at night, after a kill, praying to his Lord to forgive him and asking for salvation.

These nights got harder as he began to lose his friends to other snipers and enemies. For a while, Seeley wished for death to take him, not willing to take his own life. He became careless on the field, not watching for enemies and stepping out into the open without excuse, while his fellow soldiers yelled at him to step down. Seeley usually refused.

Remarkably, though, he was never hurt.

Until one day.

Seeley was in the desert, not far from his base, waiting for his next target to show, when suddenly, everything went black.

Seeley woke hours later, blindfolded, his hands chained to the wall behind him, his feet dangling off the ground. "Where am-" he wasn't able to finish his question as something struck him across the face.

A voice scolded him in a different language, the voice rough and gravelly. Seeley only recognized one word. "Quiet!" He obeyed immediately, knowing that it was the smart thing to do to stay alive.

Seeley stayed quiet his entire stay in captivity, even as they beat his feet, and cut up the rest of his body. He refused to make any noises that would reveal the amount of pain he was in and didn't complain when they fed him horrible, unidentifiable food that barely kept him alive.

There were nights when Seeley wondered why he still fought to stay alive, especially when he wanted so much to die. But then he was reminded by a pair of deep blue eyes that kept appearing in front of his eyes in the quietest moments of the night, when he was left by himself.

Seeley didn't know who these eyes belonged to or even where he'd seen them before, but they were comforting to him and made him want to live. Live to see these eyes again, if he could ever find them again.

But he would. Seeley vowed to himself that he would see these eyes again, if they were the last things he'd ever see.

So, for an entire year in captivity, Seeley lived through the harsh torture, staying stubbornly silent, and the horrible food that made him want to vomit, as well as the constant taunts that he learned to recognize as he learned their language. The horrible words they called him only increased his will for survival, as Seeley vowed that the second he was freed, he would go after them. He would not rest until he exacted his revenge on his captors.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Finally, after fourteen months, three weeks, and two days, Seeley was awoken by loud voices, screaming and shouting at each other in barely discernible languages.

It took Seeley nearly ten minutes to recognize one of the languages as English, which he hadn't heard in the longest time. It was at this point when he felt gentle hands touching him, helping him down from the wall where he was tied up, and onto his feet, which immediately began to sting with pain as he put pressure on them.

"He seems to be in pain." he heard somebody say.

"Then pick him up! Hurry! We have to get him out of here, and quick! He may be suffering from internal bleeding!" a second voice said.

Seeley felt himself being lifted into the air and he wrapped his numb arms around his savior's neck, and lay his head against their chest as he was carried out of the small dungeon in which he'd spent the last year.

Finally, the blindfold was pulled from his eyes, and he winced at the bright fluorescent lights that invaded his sight, nearly blinding him.

He looked up, squinting at his savior, who he recognized as one of the cadets from his platoon. The young man's name escaped him, but still he was thankful for him.

The cadet looked down at him, frowning. "Don't worry, sir, we're gonna get you outta here. And you're gonna be all fixed up in no time." The boy looked closer. "Hey, Clark! Does this guy look familiar to you?"

"Shut up and keep going, Wendell! We gotta get outta here. The guy could be dying!"

Wendell nodded and began to walk faster, struggling slightly under the bigger man, though Seeley was not much heavier, due to his malnutrition and lack of muscle mass.

But Seeley barely seemed to notice, as he was slowly drifting back into unconsciousness.

It was two days later when he awoke once more, to the sight of a fairly old woman sobbing above him, being comforted by a much larger old man.

"It's okay, Maggie." The old man, soothed. "He's going to be alright."

"P-pops?" Seeley croaked. "G-grams?"

Margaret Booth's eyes widened as she stared down at her grandson. "Seeley? Seeley!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at his body.

Seeley winced in pain at his grandmother's affectionate embrace. "H-hi, Grams." he groaned.

Margaret sobbed into his chest, unaware of the pain she was causing him. "Oh, Seeley! We thought we'd lost you!" she cried.

Seeley didn't say anything more. He just weakly pat her back, trying to soothe her as he grabbed his grandfather's hand with his other one.

Hank Booth smiled, tearily, down at his grandson. "Thank God you're alright, Seeley." he said. "Thank God."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

For months after what the Booth family came to know as the 'incident', Seeley recovered in his own wing in the Palace, Jack waiting on him hand and foot, more than happy to have to once-mischievous youth back. Though Seeley was no longer an adolescent. He was now a young man, nearly twenty years old.

In fact, his birthday was soon to come and he was almost completely healed. Margaret thought this a miracle and began planning an extravagant ball in celebration that her beloved grandson back.

And, of course, she still had that hidden agenda under her sleeve. ;-)

**Please REVIEW and next chapter I will reveal a special season 7 spoiler that may just excite a few people! But ONLY if I receive AT LEAST eight reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Thank you all for your reviews! Your prize is below, under the chapter. Now, enjoy!**

Chapter Four

_Temperance was dancing. Floating around the dance floor with a handsome young man who held her like the most precious treasure in the world, looking deeply and lovingly into her eyes, his chocolatey brown ones seemingly melting into hers. Temperance couldn't help but smile at this nameless man, as they glided around the Great Ballroom, effortlessly floating around the dance floor. The young man grinned down at her, leaning down, and said something that Temperance didn't quite catch._

"_I'm sorry. What did you say?" she asked, dreamily, staring deep into his eyes._

_The mystery man smiled, before speaking again. "Wake up, Cinderbones." he said._

_Temperance gasped. "What?" she said, stepping back, away from him._

"_I said, 'Wake up, Cinderbones!'" the man's voice became shrill, like Rebecca's and Temperance blinked, rapidly._

"_Huh?" she said, watching as the handsome man she'd just been dancing with disappear into thin air and her horrid stepmother appear, a nasty look on her face._

"_Wake up, Cinderbones!" Rebecca shouted in her ear. _

Temperance woke with a start, falling out of her narrow bed, onto the floor in front of Rebecca's feet, groaning.

"Finally!" Rebecca exclaimed. "You're such a lazy girl, you know that?"

Temperance groaned as she stood up. "Sorry, Stepmother. What time is it?"

Rebecca glared at her. "It's almost seven! You were supposed to be an hour ago to make breakfast for me and my girls!"

Temperance rubbed a sore spot on her hip. "Sorry, Stepmother. I guess my alarm didn't go off like I wanted. Hey! Where's my alarm clock?"

"Oh, that thing. Tessa took it because she needed to wake up early for her jog."

"But, she doesn't jog." Temperance said, becoming thoroughly annoyed. "_And_ she has her own alarm clock."

"She broke it and she's trying to catch a husband. She needs to be in shape." Rebecca growled. "Now, stop whining and go make breakfast. Afterward, my daughters and I will be going shopping and we need you and Angela to carry our things for us."

Temperance sighed, as she pulled on her apron, and opened the door to her room, inviting Rebecca to precede her into the hall. She did, making sure to push Temperance out of the way as she went. Temperance glared after her and she closed and locked her bedroom door on her way down.

Once she arrived in the kitchen, she found Angela already there, cracking eggs and making coffee on the stove. Angela looked up when she heard the door open, and smiled, brightly. "Hello, Sweetie!" she greeted. "Good morning!"

Temperance eyed her, warily. "Yeah, _real_ good morning. I woke up being yelled at by my stepmother because my wretched step_sister_ took my alarm clock so I didn't wake up on time. So...yeah, better than most." she said, getting to work, mixing the pancake batter.

Angela laughed, cracking the last egg in the bowl. "Poor Sweetie. At least you still _look_ better than them." she joked.

Temperance chuckled. "I doubt it. But, thank you anyway, Ange."

Angela smiled sweetly at her. "Anytime, Sweetie."

Temperance smiled back at her and went to work making the pancakes, making sure they were perfectly round and fluffy, and that there were enough to go around for breakfast, while Angela got to work making the eggs and preparing the coffee.

Finally, half an hour later, Angela and Temperance had all the food ready, and the coffee was in cups, just the way the girls liked it, all set up nice and neat on the table. Angela smiled at the outcome of their hard work and reached up to ring the meal bell, above the doorway. "BREAKFAST!" she called out into the hallway.

It wasn't twenty seconds before all three women were bustling in, their noses high up in the air. Rebecca was in her bathrobe, yet her make up was all done up. Tessa was in a pretty pink jogging suit, but there was not a drop of sweat anywhere on her body, and Hannah was barely conscious, still in her nightclothes, hair a mess, and the remnants of a facial mask still on her chin and forehead.

"Good morning, ladies!" Angela said in fake cheer. "How are you this morning?"

Rebecca glared at her, Tessa ignored her pointedly, and Hannah let loose with a vicious growl. Angela almost couldn't contain the giggles that threatened to come to the surface.

Temperance sent her a look and bumped her, placing the girls' food in front of them. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast, Stepmother. We made it just the way you like."

"You better have." Rebecca sneered, taking a sip of her coffee and making a face. "This is horrible, Cinderbones! What did you put in it?"

"Two sugars, one cream. Just the way you always have it." Temperance answered, internally sighing. She did this every single morning. Without fail.

"Well, it tastes horrible! What is the blend you used?"

"South American. Your favorite." Temperance answered, tersely.

"Well, you must have done _something_ wrong because it tastes horrible!"

"Do you want me to make you a different cup, Stepmother?" Temperance asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, no. You'll probably just ruin that one, too. Anyway, we don't have time. I have to take my daughters shopping today for new clothes. They need husbands and they need them soon."

"Well," Temperance said, "excuse me for saying so, but I don't really think new clothes are going to attract husbands for Tessa and Hannah."

Rebecca snorted. "Oh, yeah? And what would you know about attracting husbands, Cinderbones? Have _you_ ever gotten a marriage proposal?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But, _nothing_!" Rebecca snapped. "You haven't gotten any marriage proposals because of how homely you look. I mean, just _look_ at that dress! It's horrifying! And your hair! Ugh! You will _never_ find a husband, Cinderbones! So, you have no right to judge me daughters or give advice that you, yourself, can't even use!"

Temperance felt her face turn red. But, not from embarrassment, but rather from pure anger. "But-" she protested.

Rebecca put her hand up, stopping her. "I don't wish to hear any more! Now, you and Angela take your own breakfast and leave us to eat in peace. We will call you when you are need to clean up after us. Now, go!" Rebecca dismissed them and Angela pulled a fuming Temperance out by her arm, grabbing a plate of food on her way, which Tessa and Hannah were quick to grab from until there were only two pancakes and a small bit of eggs left for Temperance and Angela to share.

Angela didn't even let this bother her as she pulled Temperance out, closing the door once they were out of the room and putting her arm around Temperance. "Don't let her get to you, Sweetie. You are three times as pretty as all of them put together."

Temperance smiled sadly. "Thanks, Ange, but I know you're just saying that."

"I am _not!_" Angela protested. "Look at you! You're gorgeous! Beneath the soot and the dirt and the ratty clothes, you're as beautiful as any girl in the Kingdom! More-so! Sweetie, why don't you see that?"

"_Because_ every time I think something like that, _they're_ there, telling me it's not true! So why bother trying to see it anymore?" Temperance said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. She hadn't cried since her mother's death and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

"Sweetie, look at me." Angela said, pointing Temperance's face towards her. "You are beautiful, inside and out. Just like your mother was. In fact, you look so much like her, minus the soot and the clothes. You have her eyes, her smile, and her shining personality. Trust me. You _are_ beautiful. Don't ever let Rebecca or Tessa or Hannah make you feel like you aren't. Okay?"

"But-"

"_Promise_ me." Angela said, with a warning tone to her voice.

"Okay. I won't." Temperance admonished. "Thanks, Ange."

Angela smiled, brightly, hugging her friend. "Anytime, Babe. Now, let's eat before the monsters finish their breakfast."

Temperance giggled and dug in, taking one of the pancakes, taking a bite of her first bit of food in nearly twenty-four hours and feeling a bit better about herself, although she still didn't believe any of what Angela had just told her.

**Awww! Poor Brennan, right? Oh well, things will get better, right? Anyways, look below for your spoiler and then afterwards, REVIEW!**

**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**

**Okay, so the opening scene in Season Seven of Bones on November third is of Booth and Brennan having breakfast in Booth's kitchen, where Brennan is very pregnant and is complaining of how small Booth's kitchen is. I think this little scene may confirm the relationship between Booth and Brennan at this point as TOGETHER! I don't know about all of you, but this excites me! Also, in episode two Booth gets into a Hot Dog Eating contest! I might have more if y'all continue to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update!**

Chapter Five

Seeley Booth admired himself in the mirror. His wounds had all healed, except for a moon-shaped scar just below his left eye and a long criss-cross scar on his bicep. Other than that, all of his other scars were invisible under his clothing.

But Seeley wasn't in his regular clothing. He was wearing peasants clothes; a billowy white shirt underneath a ratty brown vest, brown, patchy pants, and worn-out peasant shoes. This look was completed by a ratty, brown cloak to protect him from the cold Autumn weather. Seeley smiled at himself. "Perfect." he said, before turning to leave his room, gasping as he notice Jack standing in his doorway, grinning roguishly.

"Going somewhere, Your Highness?" he asked.

Seeley scowled at him. "None of your business, Hodgins." he said.

Jack scoffed. "I beg to differ. According to your grandmother, you are _always_ my business. I have to keep tabs on you 24/7. Now, where are you going?"

"Like I said; _It's none of your business_. I'm a grown man." Seeley protested trying to step past his assistant, but Jack got in his way.

"I can't let you go, Seeley. Your grandmother would have my head." Jack said, standing in his way.

"Yeah? Well I'll have your head if you don't. I'm dying here, Hodge. I gotta get out. I need to see my kingdom! Besides, Grams probably doesn't want me around while the royal nincompoops are setting up for the stupid ball."

"Hey, man! _That's_ insulting. Do you know how hard I worked hiring all the people and ordering all the things, while still keeping things discreet. In fact, today I have to go announce it. And you just know I'm gonna be swarmed by about a million people wanting to grab an invitation to the _OPEN BALL_. I'm sorry, but your people are all morons."

Seeley nodded. "I already knew that. But, I want to see that first hand. So, how about I come down to the village with you? I mean, look, I'm in disguise. I can blend in!"

Jack laughed. "Haha! No, you can't. You're a prince! There's no way you can fit in with normal people."

Seeley scowled at him. "So what if I'm a prince? I've been going down to the village almost everyday with you since I was six! I've seen all the villagers up close and personal! I know what they're like and I know how to act like them! And the last four years...if anything they've made me less Prince-like and more down-to-earth."

"I know, Man, but-"

"No buts, Hodgins. I'm coming with you." Seeley said, in a voice that said 'Don't mess with me'.

Jack gulped and took a deep breath. "Okay, Man. Just...relax. You can come with me, but any trouble and I swear..." He gave Seeley an identical warning look while Seeley grinned back at him, triumphantly.

"I promise." Booth said, already thinking of all the things he was planning to do.

**Sorry it's so short but it's late, I'm tired, and so much stuff is going on that I can't really even focus, buuuuuuuttttttt I DO have some good news! I know what Brennan and Booth's baby is going to be (as in gender) and I will gladly tell anybody who wants to know if they tell me so in their reviews. So...REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update! **

Chapter Six

After they had cleaned up the table and washed every room in the house for the first time that day while Rebecca and the girls got ready, Angela and Temperance were preparing to go out themselves. In fact, Angela had insisted on helping Temperance wash the soot out of her face and was trying to keep it still as she ran a wet cloth over it, but Temperance was fussing.

"Stop moving, Tempe!" Angela scolded.

"But I can't _breathe_!" Temperance protested, pushing Angela away as she stood up, wiping her face with her freshly cleaned hands, that Angela had tackled earlier.

Angela sighed. "Doesn't matter. Your face is as clean as it's going to get, anyway." she admonished, dragging Temperance out of the room and down the stairs, where Rebecca was already waiting for them.

"_Finally_!" Rebecca growled. "What the Hell were you two _doing_ up there?"

"Just freshening up." Angela replied, unperturbed.

"_Why?_" Tessa snorted.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed. "It's not like either of _you_ has any chance of finding a husband!"

"Yeah, Angela's too old and Cinderbones is well..._Cinderbones_." The girls burst into laughter at that and walked out the front door, their mother at their heels, laughing right along with them, leaving the door wide open as an invitation for Angela and Temperance to follow them out.

They did, shooting each other and look as they stepped out, closing the door behind themselves.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"I can't believe they got all this _crap!_" Angela groaned as her and Temperance walked side-by-side behind Rebecca, Tessa, and Hannah, carrying all of their purchases, which included three hats, two new dresses, and four pairs of heels. All items were thankfully in boxes and bags so they weren't too difficult to carry, but they were still pretty heavy.

"I don't know." Temperance replied. "But I find I would really like to hit them over the heads with them if they keep making fun of us."

"Preaching to the choir, Sweetie." Angela said, sighing as the three blondes disappeared into another shop. This one was filled with decorative scarves of all shapes and sizes. They just hoped that the girls didn't go crazy with them and end up buying the whole store, like they were known to do.

Angela and Temperance sighed and collapsed onto a bench outside the store, anticipating a long wait for the trio to come out.

The women fell into comfortable conversation as they waited, talking about such topics as the weather and what they were planning for the next meal and even Angela's crush on a certain Royal Assistant, who Angela had spotted walking down the road just minutes earlier, looking around very worriedly.

Temperance convinced her to go off for a few minutes to talk to him, at least to find out his name. Angela hesitated for a moment before finally agreeing, after making sure that Temperance would be fine watching the packages by herself.

Temperance assured her that she would be and that she should go and talk to the man, find out his name, and maybe even make a date with him.

Angela finally left, smiling as she approached the man, who seemed to be dazed when he saw her as he stammered, humorously.

Temperance watched with amusement as her long time friend talked, flirtatiously, with the man, twirling her hair and lightly touching his arm as he spoke animatedly about something that Temperance didn't quite catch.

She continued to watch them talk and flirt until she was startled by a tap on her shoulder.

Looking to her left she saw a man there, smiling and holding up a daisy. "Flower?" he offered.

Temperance smiled politely, and declined. "Sorry. I have no money."

The man chuckled. "I'm not selling it. It's a gift. For a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Temperance found herself blushing, especially as she took in this man's appearance. He was dressed solely in common peasant's clothes but his chocolatey brown eyes and winning smile sparked something inside her, something vaguely familiar but also very new. She'd seen this man _some_where, she knew it. Maybe she'd passed him on the street one day or maybe he was one of the shopkeepers.

Temperance couldn't place his face to any familiar figure, but she just knew she'd seen him before. Shyly, she took the daisy that he offered her, bringing it to her nose and taking a sniff of the sweet scent.

"Thank you." she said, smiling. "Daisies are my second favorite flower."

The young man smiled. "Oh, really? What's your favorite, so I know for next time."

Temperance blush deepened. Was this man flirting with her. She wouldn't really know. Not to say that men hadn't flirted with her before, they had, but usually it was older men who were a lot more obvious than that.

"Next time?" she asked. "Will there be a _next time_? I don't even know you."

The man smiled. "The name's...Tony." he said, taking her hand. "Tony Scallion." He kissed her hand in hello. "What's yours?"

Temperance blushed. The name he gave her sounded fake. She was pretty sure it was, in fact. So, she decided to give him a fake name as well.

"Roxanne. Roxy, actually." she lied.

"Roxy, huh?" Tony said, smiling. He could obviously tell she was lying. "Nice to meet you. Is there a last name?"

Temperance searched her mind for common last names and her eyes fell on the store across the street; Hart's Grocers.

"Hart." she said, quickly. "My name is Roxy Hart."

"Nice to meet you, _Miss Hart_." Tony said, putting emphasis on her pseudonym. "How are you on this fine day?"

Temperance shrugged, trying to will away the color in her cheeks that just would not go away. "Good, I guess. I've been better."

Tony smiled. "Oh, yeah? Why do you say that?"

Temperance was about to answer him when Rebecca showed up right behind him and scowled at her. "_Cinderbones_, what do you think you're doing? And where is Angela?"

Temperance stood up at once, grabbing all the packages. "Sorry, Stepmother." she mumbled. "Um, Angela is just talking to an old friend of hers. In fact, look, here she comes." she said, just as Angela came bustling up, grabbing half of the bags and boxes from Temperance's arms.

"Sorry, Rebecca." she said, taking the packages that Tessa and Hannah placed in her arms. "Just talking to a..._friend_." She smiled at the last word, winking to Temperance. Temperance smiled at her, before turning back to Tony.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Scallion." she said, nodding to him.

Tony smiled back. "Nice to meet you too, _Cinderbones_?" he said, making it a question.

Temperance rolled her eyes. "It's a nickname. Don't ask." she murmured. "I have to go. Thanks for the flower. It's really nice."

Tony smiled, brilliantly, at her. "No problem. I'll see you around, Roxy. Okay?"

Temperance nodded, smiling shyly, before a glare from Rebecca sent her scurrying after Angela.

Tony smiled at Rebecca and the girls. "Ladies." he said, with a respectful bow.

Rebecca took one look at his clothing and harrumphed, turning her nose up and stomping away. Tessa and Hannah did the same.

Tony just shrugged and walked in the other direction, still smiling to himself.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Nearly an hour later, the girls were finally done shopping and they were walking through the village square, on their way home, much to the relief of Temperance and Angela, who felt like their arms were going to fall off. Temperance didn't really mind all that much, because all she could think about was that _Tony Scallion_ person that had given her the flower currently nestled in her hair, above her right ear.

They were halfway across the Quad when suddenly a loud voice stopped everybody in their tracks.

"Attention! Attention! Attention, please! Urgent news from the Royal Family, themselves!" The Assistant that Angela had spoken to, named Jack, was standing on the edge of the town's water fountain. Everybody, especially Angela, turned at the sound of his voice. Jack smiled at them all as they quieted down to hear him speak. "The King and Queen would like to request the attendance of everybody at the Royal Masquerade Birthday/Welcome Back Ball for their Grandson, Prince Seeley Joseph Booth of Jeffersonian! All eligible women are required, by law, to attend, but everybody in the Kingdom is more than welcome to come. And everybody is also required, by law, to wear a mask and formal dress for the occasion. I hope to see you all in the Grand Ballroom this upcoming Saturday night at Eight PM, sharp! Thank you all and have wonderful evening!" Jack smiled at the attentive crowd once more before stepping down from his makeshift podium and disappearing into the crowd.

Rebecca turned immediately to her girls, beaming. "Oh, my beautiful daughters! Now is your chance to finally nab a wealthy husband! And a _prince_ no less! We must go at once to find you something to wear!" she exclaimed, grabbing the hands of her daughters and dragging them both in the direction of the shops, away from their home, as Angela and Temperance groaned, stomping along behind them, under the weight of the dozen or so heavy packages already slowing them down.

It was going to be a _long _night.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update!**

Chapter Seven

Seeley didn't know what he was expecting when he stepped into the village for the first time in four years but _this_ definitely wasn't it.

As the Palace Gates opened in front of them, Seeley and Jack were assaulted by attacks on almost every one of their senses. Their noses filled with the scent of freshly baked bread and freshly picked flowers at a stand nearby. Their ears were equally, but none too pleasantly, filled with the sounds of people talking, yelling, laughing, crying, you name it and it was coming out of their mouths. Seeley heard some of the sweetest sounds and then some of the most annoying, but he didn't mind. These were real people. This was the way people were supposed to act; yelling and shouting at each other, not just politely asking favors or talking in soft voices to one another like he'd been so accustomed to in the last few months. And the sights! There were stands of all sorts scattered along every street and corner. Men and women selling their wares, while mothers and fathers with difficult children attempted to calm them in order to get their shopping done and get home.

And it was such a _beautiful _day too! The skies were blue on only a few, fluffy clouds grazed them, floating gently, almost as if not even moving an inch. And the colors of all the different articles of clothing the people wore! Vibrant reds and blues and rich purples and greens, of every shade! Booth was captivated by all this...excitement! He almost didn't notice his feet carrying him in the direction of the flower cart until Jack's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Seeley!" he exclaimed.

Seeley turned toward him, a dazed expression on his face. "Oh, sorry, Hodge. What'd you say?"

"I _said_ don't wander off too far. The people around here are as insane as the day is long. Don't trust _any _of them. I'm going to run a few errands, check on a few things, and all that wonderful stuff for the Ball. I'll meet you back at the gate in about two hours. Alright?"

Seeley nodded. "Sure. Two hours. Got it." he said, distracted by all the pretty flowers. Jack gave him a skeptical look and he chuckled. "I got it Hodgins! Relax, Man. Lighten up! Go talk to a woman or something! I'll be fine on my own. I'm a grown man, remember?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, man. I'll see you here in about two hours." he said, before walking away.

Seeley smiled and turned back to the flowers, looking through them to take his pick, a small picking of daisies catching his eye. He smiled to himself and pointed to the flowers. "I'll take half a dozen of those." he said, handing over a gold piece.

The flower girl nodded and picked six daisies, handing them to him, and smiling as he denied the change she offered to him. "Keep it." he said. The girl thanked him with a curtsy as he waved and walked off.

As he walked through the village, Seeley was startled to see a small girl being picked on by two larger girls, all because she had glasses, was reading a book, and simply because she was not as big as them.

"Nobody could ever love you!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah, you're _way_ too ugly, Four Eyes!" the other one snarled, grabbing the book out of her hand, making the little girl tear up.

"Give it back!" she cried.

"Make us!" they sneered back.

Without missing a beat, Seeley walked over to the girls and kneeled at the smallest girl's feet. "My love! There you are!" he cried, grabbing her hand. "I've been searching everywhere for you!"

The little girl's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Seeley played along with it.

"You don't remember me?" the little girl shook her head. "Well, it _has_ been quite a while! But, woe is me! You've probably found somebody else! All I ask is that you forgive me and take this flower as a token of my love for you. For with it's delicate petals and it's soft, elegant stem, it is almost as lively and gorgeous as you!" Seeley handed her the daisy, and she took it, smiling through her tears.

"Thank you." she said in a small voice.

Seeley winked at her and then turned to the other girls. "Were you two _messing_ with my love?"

The girls shook their heads, hiding the book behind their backs. Seeley lifted an eye brow at them. "Oh, really? Then what's that?" he motioned towards the book they were hiding.

"Noooothing." one of the girls said, looking away.

Seeley scowled and held out his hand for the book. The girls looked at each other before handing it over. "Very good." Seeley said, giving the book back to the little girl. "Now, say sorry."

"Sorry, Genny." the girls mumbled in unison.

"It's alright." the little girl, Genny, replied, shyly.

Seeley smiled proudly at her and pat her head. "Now," he said to the other two, "I don't want to _ever_ hear that you are mistreating my girl right here. Understood? Because I will come back and you won't like it when I do."

The girls nodded in unison and Seeley grinned. "Good. See ya later, Genny." he said before walking away.

Genny, not really knowing Seeley, just waved good bye with a smile, sniffing the flower before putting it in her hair.

Seeley smiled as he walked through the village handing out almost all of the flowers. One to a stressed out mother with three small children. Another to a bitter old widow. A third to a young, bored shopkeeper. And a fourth to a young man to give to his love.

Every one of these gifts was met with a smile and a 'thank you' from the recipient. Seeley just smiled back and bowed at each one.

As Seeley got to his last flower, he was trying to think of who he could possibly give it to. His grandmother? No, she had all the flowers she could stand right at home. But then who? There seemed to be nobody else in need of cheering up that day.

Then he saw her. A young peasant girl, her gorgeous auburn hair down in messy curls around her slightly sooty face, and her eyes...Those eyes were like crystal pools of blue. Such a deep electrifying blue. A familiar blue that Seeley could've swore he saw before. But that was impossible. He hadn't been to the village in years. Not since he was a teenager. He was twenty now and he knew he'd never seen that girl before.

But there was no denying that she was absolutely gorgeous, even in the ratty old dress she wore and the forlorn look on her face.

Seeley smiled as soon as he saw he and found himself gravitating towards her until he was only a couple feet away, holding the flower out towards her. She wasn't look at him so he decided to speak up.

"Flower?" he asked, as he tapped her on the shoulder.

The woman jumped slightly and turned to him, confusion written all over her face.

Then she smiled and it was like Seeley just saw the sun for the first time, That smile was brilliant, blinding even, and it was the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. But then she declined his gift. "Sorry." she said. "I have no money."

Seeley smiled back and chuckled. "That's all right." He said. "I'm not selling it. It's a gift. For a beautiful woman such as yourself."

The young woman blushed, but smiled that brilliant smiled nonetheless as she accepted the flower. "Thank you." she said, smiling. "Daisies are my second favorite flower."

Seeley smiled. "Oh, really? What's your favorite. Just so I know for next time." he asked. What was he saying? More importantly, what was _propelling_ him to say all this?

The girl blushed deeper. "Next time?" she asked. "Will there be a next time? I don't even know you?"

Seeley smiled. "My name is..." he paused. He couldn't give her his real name. "Tony." he improvised. "Tony Scallion." he smiled charmingly as he kissed her hand in greeting. "What's yours?"

The girl paused before answering. "Roxanne. Roxy, actually." she answered.

Seeley smiled. "Roxy, huh?" he could tell she was lying, just like him. "Nice to meet you. Is there a last name?" he asked.

Roxy's eyes seemed to search for something for a second before she answered. "Hart. My name is Roxy Hart." she answered.

Seeley grinned. He recognized the name of the grocery shop behind him. "Nice to meet you, Miss Hart." he said, playing along. "How are you this fine day?"

Roxy shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I've been better." she said, somewhat sadly.

Tony grinned at her. "Oh really? Why do you say that?"

Roxy opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a shrill shout. "_Cinderbones!_ What do you think you're doing? And where is Angela?"

Roxy stood up, startled, clutching the flower nervously and grasping at the packages that were all seated next to her. "Sorry, Stepmother. Um, Angela is talking to...an old friend of hers. In fact, here she comes now." She motioned towards a tall, dark-haired woman coming towards them, looking very stressed and yet very happy at the same time. She took some packages away from Roxy and turned towards the blonde woman who'd just been shouting at Roxy.

"Sorry, Rebecca," she said, as two more blondes came out and placed the packages in her arms. "I was talking to...a _friend_." She smiled slightly at this and looked at Roxy, who smiled back.

Roxy then turned to Seeley. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Scallion." she said.

Seeley smiled back. "Nice to meet you too, _Cinderbones_?" he asked.

Roxy blushed and rolled her eyes. "Nickname." she said. "Don't ask." she grinned slightly at him. "I have to go. Thanks again for the flower. It's really nice."

Seeley smiled, brilliantly. "No problem. I'll see you around, Roxy. Okay?"

Roxy smiled, smiling shyly before scurrying after her friend, the three blondes right behind her, all eying him.

Seeley smiled politely at them, before bowing. "Ladies." he said.

The oldest one, obviously their mother, looked him up and down before sticking her nose in the air and turning on her heel. The other two did the same and all three stomped away from him, making him feel like filth.

But he didn't care. In fact, he was still smiling to himself as he continued his walk through the village, his mind still on one Roxy Hart.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Nearly an hour later, Seeley found himself walking back towards the Palace gates, and he was almost there when he heard the voice of his friend, shouting out for attention as he announced the upcoming Ball. Booth was startled as the village square grew deadly silent. Seeley listened as Jack announced the ball and smiled as he spotted Roxy in the crowd, half a dozen additional packages in her arms and another dozen in her companion's arms. Both women looked exhausted and bored as the three blonde women listened intently to Jack, clapping hysterically when he finished. Then they were off, carting the exhausted women along like mules.

Seeley frowned, feeling somewhat sympathetic for the women. Especially for Roxy, who he felt he had some sort of bond with.

His frown turned into a smile as a somewhat disheveled looking Jack came bustling up the path to the gates to meet him.

"Tough day?" Seeley asked, grinning.

Jack smiled. "It was actually okay until the last ten minutes there." he replied. Seeley chuckled and Jack joined him. "How about you?" he asked, showing his ID to the guards at the gate.

Seeley smiled. "I had a pretty good day. In fact, I'm thinking of going back there tomorrow."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, right! Not a chance, Seel." he said.

Seeley grinned to himself, picturing Roxy's gorgeous eyes. _We'll just see about that._ He thought to himself.

**REVIEW! **

**Also, check out the link on my profile for daily spoilers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update!**

Chapter Eight

When they finally returned home, Temperance and Angela were exhausted, and still had yet to prepare dinner, for which Rebecca and the girls were pissed. All three women were whining and hissing at them to feed them and Angela was getting so angry that if Temperance hadn't dragged her into the kitchen and shut the door, there was no doubt that she would have strangled them all.

And despite the fact that nothing would make Temperance happier, she didn't exactly want her best friend to be put to death for her irrational temper.

When Temperance finally had the door closed and locked behind them, she turned to Angela, who was trying to cool off by chopping a few vegetables furiously.

"God, they make me so angry!" she growled, nearly chopping off a finger. Temperance walked calmly over and took the knife out of her hand.

"Angela, relax..." she said, soothingly.

Angela sighed, frustrated. "I'm trying, Sweetie! I really am. But, they're just...so frustrating! I mean, _how_ do you deal with it? What the hell are you still _doing_ here?"

Temperance shrugged. "I have nowhere else to go." she said. "No money."

"Well, Sweetie, I've saved up enough money to get us both a small house. And we can work for more. We can make it." Angela offered.

Temperance shook her head. "I can't, Ange. I can't leave them. No matter how horrible they are, there's no way I can leave them right now. At least not until I finish those classes."

"Classes?" Angela asked. "Sweetie, those night classes are pointless! All they do if go over stuff you already know and make you more tire in the morning. Not to mention the fact that you have to walk home _alone_ every single night. Sweetie, I know I've said this a million times and I know you're tired of hearing it, but can I just say this _one _more time? You're gonna get hurt! Somebody's gonna sneak up behind you one night and hurt you. Please, just stop taking those classes and take a job as a shop girl so you can get out of here, already? So we can _both _get out of here?"

Temperance sighed and shook her head. "I'll think about it, Ange. But I just don't know right now. Okay?"

"Sweetie..."

"Can we please just put it down?" Temperance snapped.

Angela chuckled slightly. "I think you mean _drop it_, Sweetie."

Temperance sighed. "Whatever. I just don't want to talk about it anymore." She said, starting a pot of boiling water for a quick stew.

"Okay," Angela admonished, going back to chopping vegetables, more calmly now. "So, do you want to talk about that guy then?"

Temperance's head snapped towards her friend. "_What_ guy?" she asked.

Angela grinned at her. "You know what guy. The cute one that you were talking to today when I came back from talking to Jack. The one that gave you the flower that's still in your hair. How did he know it was your favorite, anyway?"

"It's not." Temperance said, avoiding making eye contact with Angela as she set up the fire under the boiling pot. "Daffodils are."

"Yes, but aren't daisies right up there with the daffodils? Like number two?" Angela asked, grouping together all of the carrots and potatoes for the pot and starting on the beef, left over from the previous night.

"Yeah, so? They're a pretty common flower, Ange." Temperance said, putting some extra kindling in the fire to make it bigger.

"Yes," Angela agreed, "But they're not _everyone's_ favorite. Just yours, really."

Temperance shook her head. "I'm sure that's not true." she said.

"Well do you know anybody _else_ who likes daisies as much as you?" Angela retorted. "Because _I _certainly don't."

Temperance shrugged. "It's just a coincidence, Angela. He could have chosen _anybody_."

"But he didn't choose just _anybody_, Tempe," Angela said, smiling. "He chose _you_." she dazed off into the distance, as if daydreaming.

"Angela," Temperance groaned. "Can you please just _drop it_ and put the vegetables in the water?"

Angela frowned at her as she did what Temperance said and went back to chopping the beef up into pieces, before throwing that in too, as Temperance stirred the stew.

"It should be about twenty minutes to cook." Temperance said. "I'm going to go upstairs to study."

"Study?" Angela asked. "For what?"

"I have a test tomorrow. I was going to study earlier, but you know..._They_ wanted to go shopping." Temperance rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. About the way they treat you, I mean." Angela said, sympathetically. "If your parents were still around..."

"But they're not, are they?" Temperance said, curtly. "They're _dead_. There's no sense in dwelling on the things you cannot change, Angela." she said. "Infinity-"

"Goes both ways." Angela finished for her, throwing her arms around her young friend. "I know, Sweetie. I know. But, God, I wish your mother could see you now. She'd be so proud of you." She squeezed Temperance in her arms.

"You think so?" Temperance responded, burying her face into Angela's neck.

Angela nodded. "I really do, Sweetie."

Temperance nodded and they stayed silent for a moment before Temperance backed out of Angela's embrace. "I really do have to go study now, Ange, or I'll never pass that test and get out of here."

Angela nodded and pushed her towards the door. "Go. And take the back steps, away from the bimbos' quarters."

Temperance chuckled. "Okay. Thanks, Angela."

Angela smiled after her. "No problem, Sweetie." she said, stirring the stew as she watched the once small baby girl walk out of the kitchen to study.

**REVIEW! And if you want daily spoilers, interviews, fanfic stories, and everything Bones, visit www . CassieBones . Blogspot . Com. (w/o the spaces, of course) and join the blog to get email alerts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update!**

Chapter Nine

Seeley was lying on his bed, attempting to read a book, when his concentration was broken by a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the book, yet still not reading it.

"It's Jack," his assistant's voice came through the door. "Dinner is served in the dining room."

"I'll be down later. I'm not very hungry right now." Seeley called back.

"Not a good idea, man. Your grandmother says she wants to talk to you. _Now_." Jack said, with a warning tone to his voice.

Seeley sighed and tossed the book aside, making a note to put it back in the library later. He knew he was never going to finish it.

Groaning as his back cracked, Seeley got up and walked stiffly to the door. His feet had been bothering him lately with the rainy weather, but they were starting to get better, what with the beautiful day and all. And then there was that _girl. _

That beautiful, lovely blue-eyed Roxy Hart. God, she was gorgeous and Seeley just knew he had to see her again.

But, how? She thought he was some peasant named Tony Scallion, _definitely _not Prince Seeley Booth. And he was watched at all times. It was almost impossible to sneak away from the Palace, not that he even _knew_ when she would be out in the village again nor did he know where she lived.

Seeley sighed. He just _had_ to find a way to see her again.

Seeley was almost do deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realize where he was until he grandmother greeted him.

"Seeley!" she greeted. "So nice of you to join us, Sweetheart!"

Seeley blinked, coming out of his daze. "Uh, hi, Grams." he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Hey, Pops." Seeley reached across the table to fist bump his grandfather.

"Nice to see you, Seeley." Pops said. "Feels like its been forever since you came out of your room."

"Pops, I was out of my room just a few hours ago. I-oof!" Seeley was shocked by Jack's elbow in his side as he walked past.

"My _apologies_, sir." Jack said, shooting Seeley a warning glance.

It was then that Seeley realized that his grandmother had not given permission for him to go to the village and Jack had probably covered for him, telling her he was in his room.

Jack had lied for Seeley. To his grandmother. Which was pretty heinous crime in Jeffersonian. One that could get you fired. Or even deported.

So why did Jack do this for him? _Especially_ since he didn't want him to go?

"I mean...I was in the library most of the day. Trying to find something interesting to read, for once." Seeley finished, sitting down next to his grandmother, across from his grandfather.

Margaret looked at his, sympathetically. "I'm sorry you're so bored, Sweetheart. But I still don't think you're quite healed enough to go back out yet. But don't fret. Friday night, we are throwing you a masquerade ball!"

"A masquerade ball?" Seeley asked, trying to sound surprised. He wasn't supposed to know about the ball just yet but Jack had told him out of respect. "Why?"

"Well, for your birthday, of course!" Margaret exclaimed, giggling. "You'll be twenty this weekend. And if that isn't cause for celebration then I don't know what is!"

"But, a masquerade, Grams?" Seeley asked, exasperated. "Why a masquerade?"

Margaret scowled. "_Because_," she said, "it will be fun! And _special_."

"And it will help you fall in love eaiser, since you won't be distracted by all the beautiful women." Hank helped. Margaret glared at him. "_What_?" he asked.

"The beautiful _women_?" Seeley asked. "Grams, you're not trying to set me up again, are you?"

"Of course not!" Margaret insisted. Seeley gave her an incredulous look. "Well, maybe...but I just want you to be happy, Seeley. And you always insist on getting to know a woman before you begin to court, so I just thought that if you met a few eligible women at the Ball..."

"I might fall in love and marry her." Seeley finished for his grandmother. "Grams, I meant that I'd like to meet her on my own, like in the village or something. You know? Not at a ball that my grandmother set up for me."

"But, Sweetheart..."

"No, Grams! I'll go to the ball but I can assure you I will _not_ be meeting my future wife there." Seeley said, digging into the food that Jack had placed in front of him.

"But, Seeley..." Margaret protested.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Grams." Seeley responded, quietly.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence until Hank spoke once more. "So, did you find any interesting books in the library, Shrimp?"

**Update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! This is HONESTLY my favorite story that I've written and I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Been reading so much lately that writing sorta slips my mind sometimes. XD But you gotta love me, right?**

Chapter Ten

"The phalanges!" Temperance shouted the answer out to her teacher, Mr. Stires, who smiled and nodded.

"Very good, Temperance. Yes, the phalanges are the bones in your fingers." Suddenly, there was a ringing sound. "Oh, looks like today's class is done for the night. See you all on Monday. Don't forget to study for the next test, We'll be taking it next Wednesday." There was a collection of groans as all the students stood up, and began to walk out in groups of friends, on their way for an after class meal or coffee.

Soon, only Temperance was left, struggling to keep her books organized in a way that none would fall through the hole in her old, ratty bag.

Mr. Stires smiled at her and walked her way. "Would you like some help, Temperance?" he asked, smiling at her like a snake.

Temperance looked up at him, uneasily. Michael Stires had been charming and sweet to her when she first signed up to take his class but he'd become sneakier and slicker as time wore on. Soon, she seemed to notice him taking an interest in her, over all the others in class. This was most likely because she was the only woman older than seventeen in the class.

"No, thank you, _Mr._ Stires." she said, trying to remind him that he was a teacher and she was his student.

That didn't serve to deter him, though. "Are you sure? I could carry your books for you. Walk you home, even..." He lay a hand on her shoulder and she automatically backed away, grasping her books to her chest.

"No." she said evenly. "I don't need help from you or any other _ass. _Thanks."

With that, she walked out, holding her books in her arms as if they were as fragile as a child and fighting back the tears that threatened to surface.

She was so sick of creepy old men coming on to her, though Michael was far from old. He was still a creep, though, and he didn't deserve her at all. Not in _any_ way.

As she walked down the street, towards her home, if she could even really call it _that_, she began to relax and calm down, the tears that threatened to fall disappeared and she felt the cool breeze touch her face in a soothing manner.

She was calm. She was rational. She wasn't going to let him get to her.

_**Crack**_

Temperance turned around sharply, dropping her books and poising herself in a self-defense position, her eyes widening as she saw who'd been following her.

Tony Scallion stood there, wincing slightly. But, not in pain, Temperance noticed, but in exposure. He'd stepped on a twig while following her when he obviously didn't want her to know her was. Temperance also noticed that he was poised to walk away from her, by the way that he was turned mostly to the left.

"Tony?" Temperance asked.

He smiled, sheepishly. "I wasn't following you!" he blurted out.

Temperance smiled. "I can see that as you are turned in almost the opposite direction. But why did you freeze when you stepped on the twig?"

"Oh, that..." Tony visibly blushed. "Well...I...I mean...," he sighed. "I thought somebody else stepped on it and it sorta startled me as well."

Temperance giggled. "I can't imagine what you would be scared of. You obviously have the physique necessary to fight of nearly any opponent you come in contact with."

Suddenly, Tony looked away, as if hurt.

"Did I say something wrong?" Temperance asked, concerned.

Tony shook his head. "No, no. I'm just...distracted, I guess. It's been a pretty long day. Anyway, how've you been, Roxy?"

At first Temperance was confused as to why he called her that, but then she remembered telling him that her name was Roxy Hart. "Oh! Nothing, really. Just...coming back from school."

"School?" Tony asked. "Aren't you a little old for school?"

Temperance shook her head. "Not really. I just...I was sick a lot as a child and so I had to drop out for a while." she lied.

The truth is, Rebecca had forced her to drop out so she could stay home and wait on her and her daughters. She had recently enrolled in finishing school so she could get her degree, along with a few teens who had to work during the day and couldn't attend regular school.

Tony didn't seem to notice her lie. "Well, that's cool then. I like a girl with an education." He grinned, charmingly at her.

Temperance blushed. "Thank you." she said, smiling. "I'm glad _someone_ thinks so."

Tony chuckled. "So," he said, "you want any company on the walk home?"

Temperance sighed and shook her head. "No thanks. I can make it."

Tony looked down. "Oh, well, I thought you might want help carrying your books now that your bag is a wreck."

Temperance's eyes widened and she looked down. "What?"

It was true. Her bag _had_ ripped completely open when she had dropped it, and now a few of her books were scattered around it.

Temperance groaned. "Goddammit..." she mumbled, leaning down to pick up her books. Tony leaned down with her, taking some books into his own arms and then standing up with her.

When Temperance stood up, she immediately went for the books but Tony pulled away, slightly.

"I'll carry these for you." he said. "Just lead the way."

"I can't bring you home with me." Temperance said.

"Why not?" Tony asked, almost in a whimper. "I don't eat much, I clean myself, and I'm _super_ cuddly." He grinned toothily at her. "What's not to love?"

Temperance giggled. "It's not me I'm worried about." she said. Tony's grin widened. "It's the people I live with. They have a big problem anybody I'm associated with."

Tony's grin disappeared. "Well, who the hell do they think they are?"

Temperance chuckled. "They're my stepmother and stepsisters, actually."

"Oh...sorry."

Temperance shrugged. "I've gotten over it."

Tony chuckled. "You're funny." he said.

Temperance smiled. "Really? Thanks."

"No problem. Now, how about we get you another bag?"

"This late at night?" Temperance asked. "Where?"

"There's still some booths open." Tony said, putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the village square, where they could see a few booths still open, young children playing in the light of a few streetlamps.

Temperance immediately spotted a booth, bathed in golden light, where a young man was selling bags. "I can't afford those." she said, noticing the prices.

"Don't worry about it." Tony said, taking out his wallet. "Just take your pick and I'll spot you a few."

Temperance shook her head. "I couldn't let you do that." she said.

Tony shook his head. "Don't even worry, Rox," he said, "Just pick one."

"But I can't pay you back." she said.

"Yes you can." Tony countered. "Just agree to have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Temperance blushed and looked down. "I don't know, Tony..." she said, looking down. "My stepmother..."

"Look, forget about her. Do what you want to do for a change. Don't let her get in your way." Tony urged.

"But..."

"Come on, Roxy...I'll meet you in the village square, I'll pack a nice dinner for us, we'll go somewhere far away. Far from Jeffersonian, and we'll just eat and talk and have a good time. Okay?" Temperance still seemed resistant so Tony stepped closer, looking deep into her crystal blue eyes, smiling that devastatingly gorgeous smile.

She couldn't help but give in. "Okay." she said.

Tony grinned and pumped him fist in the air. "Score!"

Temperance giggled and looked down. "It's not that great of a deal, Tony." she said.

Tony smiled at her. "Maybe to you." he said, grinning. "Now go pick a bag and I'll pay for it."

Temperance nodded and took the cheapest bag she could find, a large blue one that matched her eyes. She quickly transferred her books to it and slung it over her arm while Tony paid the price for it.

"Thank you so much." Temperance said as they began heading in the direction of her house. "But I still can't let you follow me home." she said, taking off the sash from around her waist and tying it around Tony's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Blindfolding you." Temperance answered. "So that you don't see where I'm going." She put her bag down next to her and began to spin him around, while he laughed.

"_Now_ what are you doing?" he asked.

"Disorienting you, so even if you do remove the blindfold before you should, you'll be too dizzy to see where I'm going." Temperance explained.

"Okay." Tony said. Then he smiled as Temperance leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "What's that gonna do?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just showing my thanks for your kindness." she said, before backing away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tony." she called as she ran quickly in the direction of her house.

Tony was too stunned by the electric feel of her lips on his cheek to even realize that his blindfold was still on, before it was too late and she was already gone.

**REVIEW!**

**www . Cassiebones . Blogspot . com**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update! Sorry it's been a few days but I've been soooo tired lately! But I'm back and I'm gonna update as often as possible!**

Chapter Eleven

"Going up to bed already, Shrimp?" Hank Booth asked his grandson as Seeley stood from the sofa and stretched. They'd been sitting in companionable silence for the last hour, Hank reading his evening paper and Seeley having another go at reading. This time it was a comic- ahem, a _graphic novel._

Seeley nodded. "Yeah, Pops. I'm _exhausted!_ Say goodnight to Grams for me?"

Hank nodded. "Will do. Goodnight, Sport."

Seeley leaned over and kissed his grandfather's forehead. "Night, Pops." he said, before exiting the sitting room.

Seeley closed the door gently behind him before sprinting in the direction of his room, slowing down to a casual walk as he passed by Jack's room, where the older, bearded man was currently half-asleep, lounging on his own bed, a book on different types of bugs currently resting open on his face.

Seeley chuckled at the sight and shook his head, before moving on.

Soon he reached his own room and stepped inside, quickly throwing on his boots and cloak, shoving a few pillows under his blankets, locking his door with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign and walking out onto his balcony and climbing down the vines to the garden below.

It only took him a few moments to reach the gates from there and after paying the night guard a nice fare, he was out for the night, promising to be back before his grandmother had returned from her Bridge game.

He had a full two hours to kill.

Two hours that he would spend searching for the one and only Roxy Hart.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Nearly an hour later, Seeley still hadn't caught sight of the beautiful woman and he was starting to think he'd never see her again. He'd checked all the shops in the village...twice! He'd visited a few homes in the direction he'd last seen her traveling, but nobody had heard of any Roxy Hart. Seeley knew it was useless after the third house. She'd obviously done like him and given a fake name.

But why?

Unlike himself, who'd had to hide the fact that he was a prince, he could see no reason why she would hide something like that from him...

Unless she was really a man...

No! Roxy Hart or whatever her _real _name was, was definitely _not _a man! It was not possible.

Not when she had such an angelic voice, such delicate, _feminine _features, such...yeah, she was definitely female.

But then...what was her secret? What was she hiding that was so important that she was willing to lie about her identity to hide it?

No matter how long and hard he thought about this, Seeley couldn't answer this question.

Seeley sighed, giving up, and plopped down on the fountain in the Town Center, where Jack had announced the Ball just the day before, and watched as the townspeople and shopkeepers began to pack up and hurry home before it became completely too dark too see.

Seeley sat there, watching as the younger children ran to catch up with their parents and older children fought to stay out later, ultimately losing to their parents and following them home to their cottages.

Seeley smiled at them, remembering himself as a youth, begging Jack to stay out longer and hang around village with the 'normal' people. Jack always refused, just like the parents of these teens did.

Seeley sighed, thinking of how all this had ended when he was sixteen, and how the next four years had been a living hell for him.

Naturally, he tried to rid himself of all thoughts of war as he stood up and began walking in the direction of the palace gates. But then something -or some_one_- caught his eyes.

A flash of auburn went by on the next street and Seeley's heart seemed to skip a beat as his feet began to walk in that direction, as if pulled by a force that he couldn't resist.

He found himself following a young maiden, who had a bag slung over one of her arms, a small hole in the bottom, a few books threatening to fall out. Seeley smiled at her, and was about to say something when a loud snap caused him to pause and before he knew it, the woman he'd been following turned around, fists poised for battle. Seeley winced at the sound, and at the fact that he'd been caught, looking like a creeper, as if he'd been stalking her.

It was then that he noticed that this was, indeed, his Roxy, if the fiery blue eyes were any indication. Nobody else had any eyes like that.

A look of recognition came over her eyes as well. "Tony?" she asked.

Seeley smiled, sheepishly. "I wasn't following you." he blurted out.

"I can see that." she responded, mentioning something about him being turned in another direction. Seeley didn't want to mention that he was turned like that because his ankle had twisted when he step on the twig and he turned to keep himself from falling. "Why did you freeze when you stepped on the twig?" she asked.

Seeley smiled, blushing deeply. "Oh...well...I though somebody _else_ stepped on it, so I...I got a little startled."

Roxy laughed and mentioned how someone with his physique had nothing to be afraid of.

He took this as a great compliment. But still, he feigned hurt, teasing her.

Roxy's eyes widened in panic. "Did I say something wrong?"

Seeley shook his head. "No...no, I'm just...distracted, I guess. Uh, how've you been, Roxy?" he asked.

Roxy stared at him for a second, looking very confused. Then, realization seemed to dawn on her and she smiled. "I'm good. Just...coming back from school."

This struck Seeley as odd. Of course, he'd finished school early, being home-schooled his whole life, but most people in Jeffersonian finished school by the time they were seventeen/eighteen years old. Roxy looked to be at least eighteen now and it was Fall, meaning she would probably be nineteen soon. He mentioned this to her and she waved it off.

"I was sick a lot as a child and never got to finish." Was he excuse but Seeley could tell she was lying...again.

But he didn't call her on it. Instead he smiled and told her that he liked a smart girl, and gave her his 'charm' smile.

She thanked him, blushing adorably.

Seeley smiled at her, then randomly looked down, noticing all her books on the floor, atop her now ripped bag.

Seeley let her know about the damage and smiled slightly as she cursed and began to gather the books in her arms as he helped her.

"It's okay," she said, "I can do it myself."

"No worries." Seeley said. "I'll carry these ones. Just lead the way."

But, she couldn't bring him home.

Because she had a stepfamily that didn't like anybody that she was _associated _with. Seeley figured that it was the group of blondes that he'd seen with her the day before in the village square, where he'd first met her.

He still insisted on buying her a new bag, not letting up until she reluctantly agreed.

He practically dragged her to an open booth, that he knew to sell nice bags, big enough for her books, and had her choose one.

She was hesitant at first, but then with urging from him, chose a bag that was suitable to carry her bags while still being as cheap as possible.

Seeley paid for the bag and watched her, amused, as she stuffed her books in it. When she stood back up again, she smiled at him and thanked him. "How can I pay you back?" she asked.

"Come out to dinner with me tomorrow?" Seeley asked. "I'll pack a picnic and we'll go somewhere outside the village. You know? Get away from it all."

Roxy was, again, reluctant to agree to this but after another charm smile, she was readily agreeing to his offer and promised to meet him the next evening.

"I still can't take you home." she said.

Seeley frowned and she laughed, taking her sash from around her waist and tying it around his eyes, so that he couldn't see a single thing. Then he felt himself being spun around rapidly, before he was stopped, feeling slightly light-headed.

Then, before he could even register it, a pair of electrifyingly warm lips grazed his cheek, somewhat briefly, before they were gone once again.

"What was that for?" he asked.

He could practically see her smile as she told him it was a thank-you. Then she told him she'd see him tomorrow.

Then, she was gone.

**It's late. I'm gonna go sleep. REVIEW!**

**www . Cassiebones . Blogspot . Com **


	12. Chapter 12

**Update! Cousins here from Florida causing me to lock myself up in my room and write nonstop! You should probably thank them! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

"Cinderbones! Get up this instant!" Temperance sat straight up in her bed, panting. She'd been having the most wonderful dream, where she was there in the village with Tony. He was holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes as they walked through the unusually, but not unpleasantly, peaceful village.

Suddenly, he stopped, causing her to pause as well as he turned to look her straight in the eyes and smile that devastatingly charming smile of his, and lean down slightly. Temperance found herself leaning up towards him, closing her eyes as the perfect stillness enveloped them as their lips gravitated closer and closer together...

Only to be shocked awake by the sound of her Stepmother's shouts.

"Cinderbones, if you don't get up right now, you can forget about those stupid classes of yours. You'll never go to another one for as long as you live!" Rebecca threatened.

Temperance sighed, and got up, stretching her back in the low-ceiling room, feeling a stiffness in her neck.

"Cinderbones!" Rebecca yelled.

"I'm up!" Temperance yelled back. "I'll be down in a minute!"

"You better be!" Rebecca warned, before Temperance could hear her footsteps leading her away from the door.

Temperance sighed and began to get dress, a small smile coming over her features as she remembered the date she had with Tony later that night.

She almost couldn't wait. But, she knew that she had a lot to do before the date if she even wanted to be able to go. She knew that Rebecca wouldn't allow her to go anywhere before all of her chores were done, and she definitely wouldn't let her go if she knew there was a chance of Temperance running away with a man, especially one who could make her happy and take her away from all her chores.

Temperance sighed, slipping on her dress, and tying on her apron. Checking the mirror, she put her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her shoes before walking out of her bedroom, making a note to herself to get a new alarm clock.

Locking the door behind her, like she did every morning, Temperance made her way towards the kitchen, saying hello to Angela as she entered.

Angela smiled back at her. "Good morning, Sweetie!" she exclaimed, happily. "You look nice this morning!"

Temperance laughed. "Good morning, Angela, and thank you. You seem awfully cheerful today."

Angela grinned. "That's because I saw Jack in the marketplace this morning."

Temperance turned to her surprised. "Why were you in the marketplace?"

Angela shrugged. "The terrible twosome decided that they wanted croissants for breakfast. So, when I told them that we didn't have any, Rebecca sent me out to go get them. Thank God, too, cause I met Jack there. He was doing a little last minute shopping for the prince. He had a whole basket full of food. He joked that the prince had a bottomless pit for a stomach." Angela laughed. "I said it reminded me of the bottomless pits right here at home." Temperance chuckled. "Anyway, he asked me if I was going to the ball tomorrow, and I told him _maybe_."

"Well, why not go?" Temperance asked. "I can stay here and make sure everything stays nice and neat. You go and have a good time."

Angela shook her head. "Huh uh, no way, Sweetie. If I'm going, then _you're _going."

Temperance shook her head. "Angela, I highly doubt Rebecca is gonna let _one _of us go, let alone _both_ of us."

Angela rolled her eyes. "_That's_ why we wait until the bimbos leave and then we get our masks and stuff and _we _leave."

Temperance scoffed. "Oh, really? And how are we supposed to get there?"

"We _fly_." Angela answered, sarcastically. Temperance scowled at her and poured the already made coffee into three cups and put those cups on a tray, readying to carry them out to the three women sitting in the dining room.

"I just don't think it would be a very good idea if we _both_ went, Ange." Temperance said, picking up the tray, "I mean, _you _can go and meet Jack. But I...there's nothing there for me."

Angela sighed. "_Except_," she said, "for a drop-dead gorgeous _Prince_! Sweetie, I guarantee he'll fall for you the second he sees you!"

Temperance shook her head. "You can't guarantee that, Angela." she said, before walking out with the coffee.

Angela smiled slyly after her. "You wanna bet?" she said, partly to herself.

**REVIEW!**

**www . Cassiebones . Blogspot . com**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update! **

Chapter Thirteen

_Seeley and Roxy were walking hand-in-hand through the forest, him holding a picnic basket and her a red-and-white checkered blanket, both chancing glances at each other and smiling shyly when their eyes met._

_Roxy glanced at him once and gave him a funny face, eyes crossed and tongue hanging out of her mouth, which he chuckled at and squeezed her hand. Roxy giggled and turned away, looking at the trees around them._

_Seeley continued to gaze at her, and was so caught up in her natural beauty that he didn't see the tree until it was too late and he fell back, taking Roxy with him._

_Roxy fell with an 'oof' onto his chest, her nose slightly bumping his right shoulder, the picnic blanket between their chests. She pulled back a little to smile goofily at him. _

_Seeley grinned, blushing deeply. "Oops?" he said. Roxy giggled, showing off the most adorable dimple on the right side of her jaw. _

_Seeley almost couldn't keep himself from leaning up to kiss it._

_Instead, he laughed as well, looking deep into her crystal blue depths for a second, before he noticed her eyes darkening her leaning down slightly until her lips were just a breath away from his, her eyes half-covered by her eyelids. Seeley's heart sped up and as he was about to lean up the extra inch to connect the two pairs of lips, he was startled by a sudden loud noise. _

_CRASH!_

Seeley awaked to find himself on the floor, tangled in his sheets, next to his King-sized bed, and an incessant ringing in his ear.

Finally freeing himself from his sheets, Seeley jumped up, looking for the source of the noise. He turned to see his alarm clock going off.

"What the hell?" he mumbled to himself. Somebody had set it for five in the morning. Seeley usually slept a few more hours, and after last night...

He didn't get home until ten, and then couldn't fall asleep, what with all the thoughts of Roxy Hart on his mind. And their date.

Seeley grinned.

He had a date-an honest-to-God date- with a beautiful, wonderful, kind-hearted woman who had no idea that he was a prince.

Seeley knew that it could never stay like that. He'd have to tell her his true identity _sometime_, after all...Maybe the night before they were married.

Possibly _after._

Seeley shook his head.

No. He had to tell her tonight. He had to let her know who he really was. And hopefully she would let him know her real name, as well. He hoped she would, so they could have a completely honest relationship with each other.

Groaning, Seeley turned off the alarm. Why did life have to be so difficult.

Plopping back down on his bed, he laid back to go back to sleep, when there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Prince Seeley!" Jack's voice said, muffled by the nearly sound-proof door. "Time to get up!"

Seeley moaned. "Go. Away." he growled.

The door opened and Jack stepped in, carrying Seeley's breakfast on a tray. "No can do, my grumpy friend." he said, smiling chipperly. "I've got orders from Queen Margaret herself to get you up, dressed, and fed, so that your tummy don't grumble when you're at your fitting in the Main Fitting Room. So, come on. Get up, eat and go meet Vincent and Daisy for your fitting."

"Fitting?" Seeley grumbled. "What the hell for?"

"For the ball. You need to be fitted for a Masquerade costume, according to your grandmother. So hurry up, now. Your appointment is at six."

Seeley groaned and buried his face deeper into the pillow. "I don't wanna." he whined.

Jack scoffed. "I don't care if _you_ don't 'wanna'. Your grandmother wants you to and that's all I care about. So, get up and eat your breakfast."

Seeley glared at him and begrudgingly sat up, grabbing the tray from him. "Give me that." he growled, digging into the bacon and eggs, completely ignoring the piece of grapefruit, which his grandmother had probably requested to make him start eating healthier.

He shoved the food into his mouth and swallowed it all down, pushed the tray into Jack's hands and got up to start getting dressed.

"Not too many layers." Jack advised. "You don't wanna have to go through ten extra minutes of undressing and redressing, do ya?"

"Good point." Seeley said, and just threw on an undershirt and walked out in his boxers.

Jack's eyes widened as he ran after the prince. "Seeley, that's not what I meant!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Two hours later, Seeley was checking himself out in the Fitting Room mirror, his tailor and seamstress on either side of him, smiling at their work.

He was dressed in a form-fitting black suit, which showed off his muscles perfectly and, thankfully, without the use of tights. Instead he had on black denim pants, as per his request. His seamstress, Daisy Wick, had specially ordered the material for him and had put together the pants herself, making them loose enough to be comfortable but in the fashion of suit pants. Seeley had thanked her, grateful that he had such an obedient person working for him.

The top was decorated in gold accents and silver buttons. The two colors matched that of his mask, which fit his face perfectly and seemed to make his brown eyes more apparent and made his smile even more devastatingly charming.

Daisy had smiled widely as she told him how handsome he was and how any girl would be lucky to have him.

Seeley had just grinned and tried to hide a blush.

When he was finally done getting fitted, Vincent helped him out of the suit and took his clothes to be hemmed and brought in where they were a bit too loose before he was to place them in the prince's wardrobe.

Seeley walked out feeling really good about the ball. Maybe he'd even invite Roxy to be his date, once he told her who he was and learned her real name, of course. This way, he wouldn't have to break any girls' hearts when he didn't choose them because he was already courting somebody.

He returned back to his room so he could change, knowing that it was much too late in the morning to go back to sleep. Besides, Jack was getting ready to make another trip to the market and Seeley had a list to give him.

Running down to meet him in the foyer, only half dressed, Seeley practically ran him over as he made his way to the door.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as Seeley knocked into him, knocking him into the door. "What's the big deal, man?" he asked.

Seeley grinned. "Nothing much. Just wondering if you could pick me up a few things from the market place." Seeley held up the list and a small pouch of gold coins to pay for it.

Jack took the list, his eyes widening when he saw what was on it. "Rose water? A two-pound chicken? Daisies?" He looked up at Seeley. "What's all this for?" he asked.

Seeley shrugged, nonchalantly. "Nothing. Just want a couple of specifics for dinner."

"What, you gonna drink the rose water?" Jack asked, joking. "And chew the flower petals?"

"It's deodorant, okay?" Seeley snapped.

"What do you need deodorant for? You got plenty in your room."

Seeley glared. "Enough with the questions, already. Can you pick up the stuff for me or not?"

Jack groaned. "Fine. Whatever, man. You're acting so strange, you know that? And you better snap out of it before tomorrow night. Nobody wants to dance with a crazed prince."

Seeley rolled his eyes as he opened the door for his assistant, pushed him out, and closed it behind him, collapsing back on the door, and taking a deep breath, searching his mind for something-anything- to distract him from the date so that he could get through the rest of the day as quickly as possible.

**REVIEW!**

**www . CassieBones . Blogspot . com**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update!**

Chapter Fourteen

"Cinderbones, I'm hungry!"

"Cinderbones, where's my tea?"

"Cinderbones, run me a bath!"

Temperance sighed as she hastened to get everything done before she had to leave. Angela rushed around the kitchen, fixing tea and roasting a chicken for the blondes' dinner, while Temperance ran a bath for Rebecca, making sure to make it the perfect temperature. Otherwise, she'd have to redo it and get yelled at about wasting good water.

She made sure it was boiling hot, the way Rebecca liked it, before helping the nasty blonde out of her bathrobe and into the water. She was about to leave the bathroom when Rebecca called her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm going to serve Tessa her tea and help Angela with dinner, before I go to class tonight." Temperance lied. She knew Rebecca wouldn't let her out of the house if she knew she had a..._meal_ with a man.

Rebecca eyed her suspiciously. "It's Friday night. You don't have any classes on Friday night."

Temperance inwardly sighed. Of all the things to remember...

"Not _usually_, no..." Temperance said, trying to think of something to cover up for herself. "But Mr. Stires scheduled a last minute class to go over the material for a test next week and I really have to make this class if I want to pass."

Rebecca continued to eye her suspiciously, but relented. "Alright then...but you be back as soon as that _class_ is done. I need you and Angela to do the last minute hemming for our costumes for the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night. I expect my girls to woo the Prince with the most beautiful costumes there." Rebecca said, smugly.

Temperance scoffed. "Yeah, right." she murmured under her breath.

Rebecca's eyes snapped to her. "What was that?" she demanded.

Temperance's eyes widened in confusion. "What was what, Stepmother?" she asked, playing dumb.

Rebecca's eyes widened, as if she thought she'd gone crazy. "Oh...nothing, I guess." she said, sounding befuddled.

Temperance giggled quietly as she left the room.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Nearly three hours later, finally done with all her chores, Temperance slipped out the door, bag slung over her shoulder as she raced towards the Village Square.

She was just in time to see Tony Scallion get up and start walking away.

"Tony!" she shouted, running up to him. She was still a few feet away when he turned around, face quizzical.

That is, until he saw Temperance. Then his face lit up like a fireworks display. "Roxy." he said, grinning. He smiled at her and held out a bouquet of daisies and daffodils that he'd been keeping in the picnic basket around his opposite arm. "These are for you." he said, with a grand bow, chuckling the entire time.

Temperance smiled and laughed as well, taking the bouquet and bringing it up to her nose. "How did you know these were my favorite flowers?" she asked, teasingly.

Tony chuckled. "Just a lucky guess, I suppose." He looked at her book bag. "Why'd you bring that?" he asked.

Temperance rolled her eyes. "Don't ask." she said. Then, she smiled. "Thank you for the flowers. They really are nice."

Tony blushed. "Aw, shucks!" he said. "It was nothing, really." He looked up into her sparkling blue eyes. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Temperance nodded. "Definitely. Get me away from here." she said, thinking of Tessa, Rebecca, and Hannah.

Tony grinned and held out his hand. "Well, come on then." he said, grinning charmingly.

Temperance smiled and cautiously took his hand, allowing him to lead her into the forest, and into a whole new world.

**Okay, so that last line was sorta cheesy, but I wanted to make it a lead-up to the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**www . Cassiebones . Blogspot . Com**

**Also, I have a new advice blog, so if you wanna help me out by spreading the word, that'd be great. I give advice on all things, all unbiased and anonymous. Here's the site.**

**www . Askbones . Blogspot . com**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update! Sorry y'all haven't seen me in a couple of days, but my old computer got a virus and my aunt just gave me her old one, so I'm attempting to write from Microsoft works now. Just bear with me now, and we'll get through these tough times. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

"I look like such a dork." Seeley said aloud as he checked his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a bow tie and a peasant-y vest. He was pants less now but he had two pairs waiting for him to choose between them. One was a pair of old jeans that he'd borrowed from a servant. The other were a pair of slacks from the same servant. They were nicer but not enough to make his date suspicious, no matter how smart she was.

Seeley removed the tie and vest in a huff, and opened the first two buttons on his shirt, before turning to the pants on his bed, weighing the two options carefully in his head.

_Well, the jeans are pretty okay, but they may not be nice to wear to dinner. And the slacks seem a little suspicious but they're better. And I don't want Roxy thinking that this dinner isn't important to me by wearing those stupid jeans. Yeah, best go with the slacks._ Seeley smiled as he picked up the two pairs of pants, throwing the jeans into his dresser and sliding the slacks over his muscled legs and pulling them up. Once they were buttoned and zipped up, he looked back in the mirror, thinking that maybe something was missing.

Grinning, he went over to his dresser and took out a belt and his favorite belt buckle, looping the belt through his pants and attaching the buckle. He looked in the mirror again and grinned at the Rooster on the buckle, that read 'Cocky'. He was sure Roxy would appreciate the comedy behind him and she would most likely agree, despite only knowing him for a total of an hour.

Seeley grinned wistfully at the thought of Roxy and their date. At least he hoped that she thought of it as a date. He sure as hell did.

Seeley shook his head of his thoughts and walked over to his closet, grabbing one of his rattier jackets, pulling it on and once more looking at himself in that mirror. He smiled, thinking he looked absolutely perfect and very much like a peasant. Now, all he had to do was grab all the stuff that Jack had gotten for him, from the kitchen, and he'd be a free man.

Especially since his grandparents were out to dinner with friends of theirs and wouldn't be back until very late, possibly not until early morning if he was lucky.

Seeley nodded at himself once more in the mirror, before turning and exiting the bedroom, in favor for the Royal Kitchen.

The Chef, Gordon-Gordon Wyatt looked up at him, smiling. "Aah, Prince Seeley, to what do I owe this lovely visit?" he asked, in his incredibly thick English accent.

Seeley grinned at him. "Hey, Gordon-Gordon," Seeley greeted, "I'm just here to pick up the dinner I ordered."

Chef Wyatt nodded, smiling. "Aah, yes! The picnic lunch with two roast chicken sandwiches on baked Italian bread, with tomato, lettuce, and a bit of paprika; Our finest bottle of Sparkling Cider, with two champagne glasses; A delightful garden salad, dressing on the side; and my own special treat of Crème Brulee for two. Is that what you're looking for?" he asked, smiling.

Seeley grinned. "That's the one! Thanks, Chef, and remember, Jack and my grandparents know nothing about this. Right?"

Wyatt nodded. "Oh, of course not! I wouldn't dream of disobeying you, Sir! Just keep me out of it if the Queen finds out. She's a fiery one, not to be messed with!"

Seeley nodded, taking his picnic lunch from the Brit. "I wouldn't dream of getting you in trouble Gordon-Gordon! Who else can make pie the way I like it?"

Chef Wyatt grinned. "Noone that I know, Sir." He said. "Have a nice dinner with your lady friend." he called after the prince as he ran out, waving good-bye to the chef.

Chef Wyatt laughed to himself and shook his head, continuing his work on the servants' dinner, since nobody in the royal family would be around for supper.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Seeley walked casually out of the gate, dropping his now daily donation off to the Palace Guard, so he would open up the gates for him. Seeley nodded and waved as he passed, saying good bye to his now good friend.

He walked leisurely to the Village Square, taking the long way through a small patch of woods so nobody would notice him coming from the Palace.

Arriving at the fountain in the Square, he checked his watch, noticing that Roxy was about five minutes late. He thought nothing of it, thinking that maybe her stepmother or sisters were keeping her. She should be there soon, he thought, as he took a seat on the edge, smiling at the young women who walked by, smiling flirtatiously at him. He smiled back politely, but dismissively, letting them know subtlety that he wasn't interested.

He held the bouquet in his hands as he waited, as five minutes turned into ten, that turned into twenty. Soon, he had been there for over an hour and there was no sign of her.

He had been stood up.

Sighing dejectedly, Seeley stood up, grabbing the picnic basket and beginning to walk back towards the Palace, deciding to take the short way, not caring anymore who recognized him. He was about to throw the flowers to the ground when he heard and heart-stopping shout.

"Tony!" Seeley paused, before slowly turning around, his face etched in confusion, before a smile came over his features as the most beautiful women he'd ever seen came rushing towards him.

Only one thought entered his mind; _Roxy._

**REVIEW!**

**Www . Cassiebones . Blogspot . Com**

**Www . Askbones . Blogspot . com**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update!**

Chapter Sixteen

"So, what do you do for a living?" Temperance asked, trying to ignore the tingling feeling running up her arm by talking to the man whose fault that was.

Seeley smiled at her. "I'm an army man. Just got out a couple months ago." he said, looking away. "I haven't found anything yet. I don't know any trades."

"You were in the army?" Temperance asked. "Did you meet Prince Seeley? I hear he just recently got out, too."

Seeley smiled at her. "Yeah, I met him. Nice guy. Doesn't act at all like a Prince."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you would expect a prince to be sorta snotty, ya know?"

Temperance stared at him blankly. "I don't know what that means."

Seeley smiled softly. "It means that he didn't act all spoiled and mean…like your stepsisters." he said, finding the perfect example to make her smile.

Temperance chuckled. "Ah, I see now." she said, nodding. "Go on…"

Seeley grinned and squeezed her hand, feeling a very pleasurable spark go up his arm as he did so. "Anyway, we hung out a little and he was pretty cool. You'd really like him."

"I would?"

Seeley chuckled. "Yeah, I think you would."

Temperance rolled her eyes. "If you say so…" she murmured. Then she turned to him. "Tell me more about the army. Was it scary?"

Seeley frowned and looked away again. "It was horrifying." he said, honestly. "I hope you never have to experience anything like that. I hope nobody does."

Temperance noticed the slight shift in mood, so she tried to change the subject. "Well, maybe now you get a job as a guard for the Palace. Protect the Queen, ya know?"

Seeley turned to her and smiled. "Yeah," he said, grinning, "maybe."

Finally, they came to the middle of the woods where there was a small stream flowing away from the village. Temperance watched in awe as bright red fish jumped over rocks and intertwined themselves, as if dancing.

She'd never seen something so strange.

"I've never been here before." she said aloud, surprised because her father had taken her through the forest one Friday when she was a little girl, showing her all the animals and the plants and he even sat down for a picnic with her in a small clearing on the other side of the forest.

Seeley smiled at her, leading her to a large, flat rock where he lay the red-and-white checkered blanket and sat down, pulling her to sit across from him. He placed the basket between them and opened it out, taking out a wrapped sandwich and boxed salad out and handing them to her. "Eat up." he said, smiling.

Temperance smiled. "Thank you." she said, unwrapping the sandwich and examining its contents, and then removing the chicken.

Seeley's eyebrows rose at this, just as he was about to take a bite of his own sandwich. "You don't like chicken?" he asked.

Temperance shook her head. "No, I'm a vegetarian." she said.

Seeley frowned. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know." he said, apologetically.

Temperance smiled at him. "That's okay. I like the salad. The lettuce is very crisp. Where did you get it?"

"Hart's Grocers, of course." he lied. His grandparents owned a pasture overseas and usually had all the vegetation shipped straight to the Palace.

Temperance eyed him strangely. "Really? It's never this crisp when I get to it."

Seeley chuckled. "You just have to know where to look." Temperance chuckled.

"I guess so." she said, her eyes twinkling at him.

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow, but I got to get to bed. My dad's yelling at me to get upstairs to my room and I'm barely able to tune him out anymore. So, good night, my fellow Boneos. XD REVIEW!**

**Www [dot] cassiebones [dot] blogspot [dot] com**

**Www [dot] askbones [dot] blogspot [dot] com**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update as promised! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen

Temperance and Seeley spent the rest of their meal in companionable silence, each glancing at the other occasionally, but glancing away when the other caught them.

Finally, both sandwiches had been gobbled up and both salads had been finished, the boxes flattened and laying on top of each other in the basket. Seeley had long since pulled out the bottle of Sparkling Cider, assuring Temperance that it was non-alcoholic, and poured them two glasses, clinking his glass against hers before taking a sip.

Temperance smiled at him as she took her first sip. "This is very good." she commented, before taking another sip.

Seeley grinned. "Thanks." he responded.

Then they were silent for the rest of their dinner.

Finally, when their meal was finished, Seeley reached into the basket and pulled out two more wrapped plates, handing one to Temperance.

"What's this?" she asked, uncovering the plate to reveal Chef Wyatt's most famous dessert. "Crème Brulee?" she asked, looking up at him quizzically.

"Yeah," Seeley responded, "My friend…Wyatt made it. He's very into baking. And he's really good at it."

Temperance took a bite of her dessert as she listened to him talk of his friend, moaning in appreciation. "He is." she said, nodding. "This is amazing."

Seeley smiled, feeling his heart flutter at her moan. Would she moan like that if he kissed her right now?

He didn't want to chance it and scare her off, so instead he just dug into his own dessert, moaning in agreement right along with her. "This _is_ good!" he said, almost surprised.

The only dessert of Chef Wyatt's he'd ever tasted was the Apple Pie, which was succulent and flaky, but it wasn't even comparable to _this_. This dessert was so much better. He had to ask Chef Wyatt to make him some for the ball. If he had it his way, he'd just be sitting there, eating them one by one until he was fat and happy.

Seeley's eyes widened. "Hey," he said, "are you going to the Ball tomorrow night?" He'd almost forgotten to ask her about it. And he had to ask her if he really wanted her to be his date for the thing.

Temperance looked away. "Oh," she said, "I don't know. I think I might skip it."

Seeley's eyes widened. "But, why?" he asked. "Why would you skip the Prince's Ball? I hear it's gonna be quite a shindig."

Temperance chuckled. "As fun as that sounds, I don't think I'll be allowed to."

Seeley's head tilted to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Temperance shrugged. "Well, I have to care for the house while my stepsisters and stepmother go. And my friend, Angela, who's also the maid, is going to meet somebody there, so I really have to stay back to keep the house."

"I'm pretty sure that, if nobody is home, the house is going to be just fine without you there." Seeley said, logically. "And, besides, I was hoping that I'd know somebody else there." he looked away at this.

"You're going to be there?" she asked him, blushing slightly at the slight squeak in her voice.

Seeley grinned, noting the squeak as he turned back to look at her. "Yeah. It's _my_…" he paused, before finishing his sentence on a higher not. "It' my _friend's_ ball. The prince, ya know? I gotta be there for support." He grinned, somewhat awkwardly, cursing himself for chickening out.

Temperance didn't seem to notice at all. "I understand what you mean." she said. "Maybe I will go by. But only for a few moments. My stepmother would murder me if she saw me there."

Seeley shrugged. "Well, she probably wouldn't recognize you, would she?"

Temperance glanced quizzically at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a Masquerade, isn't it?" Seeley said. "So with a mask on and your hair looking nice and shiny in a gorgeous updo," He impulsively reached out to pull a lock away from her eyes, instantly retracting when she blushed. "ahem, and a lovely ball gown, some gloves, and a pair of dress shoes…she won't even be able to tell that it's you. None of them will."

Temperance nodded. "I suppose you're right. Okay, maybe I'll stay for a bit longer, but no more than half an hour. Enough for one dance and some talking."

Seeley grinned, imagining her in a lovely ball gown, her hair up on top of her head, and a mask over her eyes, yet not enough to hide the gorgeous blue color of her eyes. He'd recognize her by those eyes alone. "It's a deal." he said.

Temperance smiled. "Okay." she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow on the dance floor." She picked up her book bag and began to walk away, before she felt Seeley grabbing her arm to pull her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked, once she turned to look at him.

"Home." she said, simply. "It's getting very dark and I am expected home in less than an hour."

Seeley chuckled. "First off, you don't know your own way, especially in the dark. And secondly, the date isn't over yet."

Temperance felt a flutter in her stomach as he was the first of the two to call this…_meal_ a date. "It isn't?" she asked, trying to hold back her blush as the warmth from his hand seemed to soak through the material of her sleeve.

Seeley shook his head. "Nope. There's still one more thing I have to show you. And then I'll walk you home."

"Promise?" Temperance asked.

Seeley grinned charmingly. "Of course." he said, "now take off your shoes."

Temperance blinked at him. "What?" she asked, confused.

Seeley just smiled at her and sat down to take off his own shoes and socks, before rolling up the legs of his slacks.

Temperance just stared at him, as if he were insane.

When he stood up, he looked at her, expectantly. When she made no move to remove her own shoes, Seeley kneeled down in front of her, one foot propping his knee up, as he pulled her foot up. Temperance gasped and reach out her hands to balance herself on his wide, masculine shoulders. "What are-"

But her answer came before she could finish her question as Seeley pulled off one ratty shoe, and then the other, tossing them to the side and standing up, smiling as her hands stay planted firmly on his shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" Temperance asked.

Seeley smiled at her again, before taking one of her hands and pulling her towards the water. He told her to wait on the side for a second while he stepped in, wobbling a bit at the speed of the water hitting his ankles, but they felt good on his feet, like a fluid, comforting massage.

Temperance just stood there, watching him as he closed his eyes to the comforting feeling of the water. Then his eyes opened and he smiled, serenely, at her, holding out his hand to coax her into the water. Temperance took his hand, warily, allowing him to pull her into the narrow stream.

She stood in front of him, her legs shaking from the strong current, pushing her back into him. Seeley instinctively wrapped his left arm around her waist to hold her steady.

Temperance felt a rush of warmth as his arm wrapped around her. Trying to steady her rapid heart beat, she took a deep breath. "So," she said, "what did you want to show me?"

Seeley smiled and pointed ahead at the small splattering of rocks coming out of the stream. "Just keep watching over there." he said, watching as her eyes sparkled in the light from the setting sun.

Temperance did as he said and watched the rocks, becoming quickly bored. She was about to ask what was going to happen when all of a sudden she saw a flash. Quickly she focused her eyes on the rocks and watched as on-by-one, dozens of fish began to jump over the rocks, turning their bodies in the air, as if performing a show for them. And these weren't the same fish from before either. Instead of just plain red bodies, the fish had colors of all kinds and shades on their bodies. Some seemed to even have glittering, shimmering scales. Temperance watched, mesmerized, as they jumped over the rocks, landing gracefully in the water and then swam slickly between her and Seeley's feet.

Finally, when the last fish had jumped, a gorgeous navy blue one, and the sun had almost completely disappeared from the sky, Temperance turned to Seeley to tell him how amazing that was, but lost her footing in the water and started toppling back.

Seeley instinctively tightened his hold on her and reflexively turned their bodies so that he was the one falling on his back on the ground next to the stream, Temperance sprawled on top of him, their feet still in the water, noses less than an inch apart.

Seeley stared up at her, her eyes shut tight, and had to marvel, once more, how beautiful she was. Her lashes were long and matched her auburn locks, and her complexion was flawless.

Then her eyes opened and Seeley's heart seemed to skip a beat. Those beautiful crystal blue orbs shone even in the dark and they were the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen, yet they seemed so familiar, somehow…

Temperance's eyes opened slowly and she almost gasped at the intense look she saw in his own chocolate brown pools. They were fixed on her so intensely that she was almost positive that he was reading her mind, but she shook the thought off, telling herself that that was impossible.

Seeley smiled up at her. "Hey." he said.

Temperance smiled back. "Hi." she said.

**And like the horrible, evil person that I am, I shall leave it there until a later date. REVIEW like CRAZY if you want more as soon as possible and I might just update tonight, but only if the demand is ridiculously high. **

**Www . cassiebones . blogspot . Com**

**Www . Askbones . Blogspot . com**


	18. Chapter 18

**Update!**

Chapter Eighteen

They lay there, staring deep into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, before Temperance made the first move, leaning down a couple of centimeters, brushing his nose slightly with hers, her eyes closing slightly as she cautiously brushed her lips against his, then moved back, eying him warily, trying to gouge a reaction.

Seeley just lay there, underneath her, unmoving the entire time, except for his eyes which widened in surprise when she kissed him.

After several moments of silence, Temperance looked away awkwardly, blushing quite visibly and stood up, off of him. "I'm sorry." she said. "I don't know what came over me."

She put her shoes back on and picked up her book bag, lugging it towards the forest opening, looking up at the stars, trying to use their positions to make her way home.

Meanwhile, Seeley struggled to get to his feet, which were beginning to swell and were almost too sore to stand on. "Wait! Roxy! Don't go!" he said, limping towards her as quickly as he could. He grabbed for her hand when it swung back towards him, but this move seemed to make him lose his balance again and while trying to regain it he fell back, pulling Temperance back with him with an, 'Oof!' as she hit his chest.

Seeley's eyes had instantly closed at the impact of the fall and his arms immediately snaked around her waist, unconsciously holding her to him. When he opened his eyes, his breath was taken away as he was again came face-to-face with that gorgeous face, getting lost in those bright blue eyes of hers….eyes that were sparking with an angry fire as she glared at him.

"Would you stop doing that?" she practically growled. "It's becoming very irritating." She tried to escape his grasp but he held on tighter. "Tony," she snapped, "let me go."

Seeley shook his head and before she could make any more demands that he wasn't going to follow, he reached up and attached his lips to hers in a kiss so fiery and passionate that there were no words to describe it. For less than a second, Temperance tried to fight it, pushing on his chest weakly to try and get away, but it was no use. His arms wouldn't budge, so she decided to just suck it up and kiss him back as passionately as he was kissing her, wrapping her arms around his neck, after letting the book bag fall to the side.

This was the first kiss she could ever remembering sharing with another man in a romantic way, and she had no doubt that it would be the best she ever had. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he ran his hand gently through her hair, playing with the soft curls.

When they finally pulled back, they were both breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

"I don't…want you…to leave…just yet." Seeley gasped, in between breaths.

"But, I have to…get home." Temperance gasped back. "My stepmother-"

"She doesn't own you, Rox." Seeley said, "You don't always have to listen to her."

Temperance pulled away from him, and he allowed her to so that she could sit to the side of him, facing away. "I know that, but…She's allowed me to stay in my home, even past my eighteenth birthday, when she was legally allowed to throw me out. She's allowed me the room I share with my friend, Angela, and we don't even have to pay her. We just have to follow her rules. She's even paying for my schooling. As long as I get all my chores done. I can't leave her now. I need to finish school."

Seeley sat up and scooted next to her. "But is it all worth it? She's sounds like a horrible person from what you've told me. It can't be easy to live under the same roof as her."

"Yeah," Temperance said, "well, _life_ isn't easy."

Seeley sighed. "Don't I know it…Listen, Roxy, there's something I gotta tell you…"

Temperance looked at him, smiling sweetly, yet curiously. "What is it?" she asked, in that beautiful, angelic voice of hers.

Looking into her eyes, Seeley couldn't help but think that she'd be upset about what he was going to tell her, so he just smiled lovingly at her and reached out to stroked her cheek, smile widening as she leaned into the touch. "Um…nothing, really. Just…you're absolutely _gorgeous_ in the moonlight." he said, honestly as he took in her crystal blue eyes, sparkling in the moonlight. And the way her hair shined in the reflection of the water in the stream.

Temperance smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly and slowly, before pulling back. "Thank you." she said simply.

Seeley grinned. "Anytime." he said. "So…want me to walk you home?"

Temperance nodded. "That would be nice. But, not all the way, okay? My stepmother would throw me out in a heart beat if she saw you. I'm supposed to be at school."

Seeley nodded. "Of course." he said, standing up, and grabbing both her hand and book bag, pulling her up and slinging the bag over his shoulder, before going over to where the sat and putting all their trash and the blanket into the basket. Temperance helped him put on her shoes, and he thanked her with a hot kiss, before he grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the forest.

**Sorry it's so short (That's what he said) but I am actually in Cinderella this weekend and rehearsal is a must! REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Update! **

Chapter Nineteen

They walked, once again, hand-in-hand, in the general direction of Temperance's house. Temperance had pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss in the middle of the forest and hand gained control of her bag once more, slinging over her shoulder as Seeley stared at her in amazement.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. The bag had been on his opposite shoulder from the side he was holding her hand and she would have had to get it around the picnic basket, also in his hand, blocking the bag from falling and slipping off his shoulder.

Temperance just grinned at him and slung the bag over her own shoulder, before tugging on his hand to move him forward.

Seeley smiled adoringly at her. "You are so hot." he muttered. Temperance smiled back at him, flirtatiously.

She didn't know what had come over her. A few days ago-a few _hours_ ago, she was the shyest girl, and now she was flirting and kissing a man whom she'd met only two days ago!

_Oh, God,_ she thought. _I'm becoming _Angela_!_

Not that there was anything wrong with this, especially since Angela was a perfectly nice and wonderful person. She practically raised Temperance all on her own! But, there was something _wild_ about her old nanny. Something Temperance only really ever got a glimpse of, but something that was definitely there. Angela had this youthful energy about her and it showed. She had barely aged in all the years that Temperance knew her. That was odd…why hadn't she aged?

But Temperance didn't have much time to dwell on this question as Seeley pulled on her hand and before she knew it, they were out of the forest and stepping into the light of the streetlamps. "Almost there." he announced, smiling at her dazed expression. He had obviously interrupted her while she was thinking about something. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, grinning.

Temperance looked up at him, blankly. "I don't know what that means."

Seeley's grin widened. "I'm asking what you're thinking about." he explained.

"Oh." Temperance said. "Nothing, really. Just thinking about…the ball." she lied, though she was not quite sure why.

Seeley had to fight from frowning at the thought that he hadn't even told her who he really is, like he planned. "Oh, yeah, that's gonna be real fun…especially if _you're_ there." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Temperance blushed and looked away. Seeley chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." he said.

Temperance turned back. "You didn't. I'm-I'm just not used to people being so nice, I guess. Except for Angela and my own parents, I've never been paid a compliment…not from anybody that matters anyway." She said, thinking bitterly of Mr. Stires and his attempts at 'wooing' her.

Seeley noticed this change and mood and squeezed her hand, gently. "Roxy, you alright?"

Temperance turned back to him, painting on a smile. "Hmm? Oh yes. I feel better than I have in days." she said, only half-lying.

This is the best she's felt since her father was alive. Since he died…she'd just been trying to kill time and been counting down the days until she could escape Rebecca and her horrible daughters. Now, she had Tony and she was happier than she could remember being. Now she didn't just have to kill time. She could actually do something she enjoyed and be with somebody who truly cared for her, other than Angela.

Seeley smiled at her and stopped, suddenly, pulling her back to him when she continued to walk. He dropped the picnic basket and pulled the bag from her shoulder, causing her to drop it as well.

Temperance eyed him, quizzically. "What are you-?"

But she was cut off by Seeley's lips on hers in the most fiery and passionate kiss they'd shared all night. She reciprocated, enthusiastically attaching her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck as they mouths melded together and opened, their tongues fighting for dominance. Seeley's hands moved down to her waist, rubbing soothing circles on her hips with his thumbs. Temperance moaned into his mouth, running her hands through his hair, mussing it slightly, but he paid no mind as he wrapped one of his hands in her hair, slightly massaging her scalp as they kissed.

When they finally pulled back for much-needed air, both were breathing heavily and they were both severely light-headed. Seeley rested his forehead on hers, kissing her nose gently, before smiling down at her clouded blue eyes and kiss-swollen lips.

He grinned. "Sorry about that." he said. "couldn't resist, especially since we're so close to your house."

"That's quite alright." Temperance said, smiling blissfully. "I quite enjoyed it." Then her eyes widened. "What time is it?" she asked.

Without removing his forehead from hers Seeley glanced down at his wristwatch. "About ten thirty."

Temperance's eyes closed tightly. "Shit!" she cursed, moving back from him. "My class would've ended thirty minutes ago, and I should've been home ten minutes ago." She groaned. "Oh, Rebecca is going to murder me."

Seeley chuckled and grabbed her hand, trying to relax her. "Hey, relax, Rox. You're gonna be just fine. Just tell her you got held up at class. Or sneak in through the back. 'Kay?"

Temperance sighed. "I guess so…But I really have to go right now." she said, letting go of his hand and picking up her bag to sling over her shoulder. She was just turning back to say goodbye when Seeley captured her in one more earth-shattering kiss, letting her go just as quickly as he had captured her.

"Good bye, Roxy Hart." he said, grinning brilliantly.

Temperance nodded, dumbly. "Uh…bye, Tony." she said, turning in the direction of her house and stumbling towards it on uneasy legs, as Seeley grinned, watching her leave.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Update! **

Chapter Twenty

Temperance crept up the walk, stealthily as she possibly could, and ducked down underneath the window, peaking over the window ledge and seeing the three blondes, sitting on the couches, in their bathrobes, sipping their late night tea and being waited on by Angela. Temperance felt the need to walk in right then and there, hug Angela and apologize for leaving her to take care of her stepfamily all by herself.

Instead, Temperance ducked down beneath the window and crawled her way to the back door, to the kitchen, opened it and crawled inside, shutting it silently behind her.

When she turned back to the kitchen she nearly had a heart attack at seeing Angela standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips. "Class ran late, huh?" she said, with a knowing smile.

Temperance blushed. "Yes." she lied. "There was a very heated discussion about the difference in the features between the Japanese and the Chinese. It took up an extra ten minutes before Mr. Stires realized that class was over." she lied very easily, but couldn't stand to look into Angela's eyes because she knew that Angela could see right through her.

"Uh-huh," Angela said, still grinning, "So that isn't cologne I smell from all the way over here, and those aren't flowers I can see poking out of your bag?"

Temperance's eyes widened as she looked into her bag, where the wrinkled bouquet of daffodils and daisies was sticking out. She blushed. "Oh….that. Well you see…" She turned to Angela, unable to think of another lie. She sighed. "Okay, the rig is up, I guess."

"I think you mean _jig_, Sweetie." Angela said, chuckling. "So, where were you, _really_?" She leaned down to take out the flowers and put them in a vase filled with water.

Temperance sighed and sat down on one of the island stools, placing her elbows on the counter and her face in her hands. "I was on a date."

Angela smiled, and turned back to her. "Really?" she asked, placing the flowers in the middle of the island, between them. "With who? Not your Anthro teacher?"

Temperance made a face of disgust. "No, not Mr. Stires. His name is Tony Scallion."

"Tony Scallion?" Angela said, confused. "I've never met him before."

Temperance chuckled. "You wouldn't have. He just got back from the army. He served with Prince Seeley, or so he says." Temperance chuckled again, smiling softly. "He's amazing, Angela. He's sweet and gentlemanly and he's not judgmental at all. I know I've always said that I hate the whole Alpha-male type, but that's exactly what he is. And it works for him."

Angela smiled at Temperance, feeling as if she were having this conversation with her own daughter, which Temperance pretty much has been since her own mother died. "I'm so happy for you, Sweetie. So, did you two kiss?"

Temperance blushed deeply and looked away, smiling slyly. Angela's jaw dropped. "You didn't!"

Temperance looked back at her, surprised. "Didn't what? Kiss him? Because I assure you, I most certainly did."

"No, Sweetie! I meant…you didn't _sleep_ with him, did you?"

Temperance's eyes widened. "_Angela!_" she exclaimed. "NO, I DID NOT DO THAT! Why would you even ask that?"

Angela grinned coquettishly. "Well," she said, "you know what they say about a boy fresh from the army, don't you?"

Temperance shook her head, looking at her friend, blankly. "No, I don't."

Angela sighed. "Never mind, then. So, are you going to see him again?"

"Well…I don't know." Temperance responded, standing up and beginning to sweep the kitchen floor. "He wants me to meet him at the Ball tomorrow and-"

"Then meet him!" Angela exclaimed. "Go to the Ball tomorrow night, dance with him, and fall in love, Sweetie!"

"But, Angela, if I go, you can't meet that man you were going to-"

"I don't care, Sweetie! I have plenty more time, trust me. And Jack will understand. But you, you have somebody that's practically head over heels for you! So, go to him, fall in love, and move out of this Hell hole! I'll even go with you! To your new home, I mean."

Temperance smiled. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Ange? I mean, I met this guy a couple of days ago. We just shared our first kiss. And, besides, humans aren't even a monogamous species, so there's a chance that-okay, now _that's_ just immature." Temperance said, frowning as her friend stood there, fingers in her ears, eyes shut tight, humming loudly to herself so that she couldn't hear anything that Temperance was saying. Temperance sighed. "It's very hard to believe how much older you are than I am." Angela couldn't hear her so Temperance just sighed again and picked up her bag, walking towards the steps. "I'm just gonna go to bed now. Night, Angela." she said, making her way to her bedroom.

Nearly a minute later, Angela opened one eye, peeking at the empty kitchen, then both eyes widened wide and her fingers came out of her ears. "Tempe?" she said, confused, looking around. "Where'd you go?"

**Sorry, I just had to! I can just imagine Angela like this, can't you? LOLZ! Please REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG! I'm so so sorry! My computer had a virus and I wasn't able to fix it until today! So, without further ado, CINDERBONES! Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-One

Seeley was on cloud nine as he made his way to the Palace, his mind consumed with thoughts of one Roxy Hart. He smiled to himself as he thought of those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to darken just before they kissed. And the way that his lips tingled afterwards caused his heart beat to quicken.

But the best part was that during the kiss, his entire brain just went completely blank. There were no thoughts of war or bloodshed or guilt. There was just peace…and her. As soon as their lips met, and his eyes closed, there was an explosion of light behind his eyes and then her face appeared, smiling at him with that dazzling, white smile of hers and those crystal blue eyes sparkling brilliantly.

Seeley smiled to himself as this mental image came to him as he reached the Palace gates, and paid off the guard, before practically skipping through the front garden, making his way towards his balcony, and climbing up. When he got to the balcony, itself, he placed the picnic basket on a chair and went to open the balcony door, frowning as he found it locked.

Seeley sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bobby pin that he'd snatched from his grandmother just in case something like this were to happen. Casually, he inserted the bobby pin into the lock and turned it slightly, putting some pressure on it and _voila!_ the door opened and Seeley stepped inside, with the picnic basket in his hand, smiling at his own brilliance.

The room was dark so, Seeley sauntered over to the far side and flipped the light switch, grabbing his chest as he nearly had a heart attack from the sight that met him.

Jack was sitting there, in front of him, in one of the Prince's easy chairs, smirking up at him.

"Eventful night?" Jack asked, casually.

Seeley glared. "Goddammit, Jack! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were a rapist or something!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_! You're so not my type."

Seeley chuckled slightly, but tried to cover it up by scowling at his servant. "What are you doing in here, Jack?" he growled, his mood slightly dampened by the appearance of his servant.

Jack shrugged. "I came up to have dinner with you and play some cards since you grandparents were out but it seems you had other plans."

"My door was locked. That should have given you a clue not to disturb me." Seeley said, placing the picnic basket on his end table, and plopping back onto his bed.

"Well, you wouldn't answer the door, so I got worried and unlocked it. Thought maybe you hurt yourself." Jack explained.

"Oh yeah, because there's just so many ways I can hurt myself if _here_, aren't there?" Seeley said, sarcastically.

"It hasn't stopped you before. Remember when you were four and your mom found you hanging by your foot from the top of your balcony curtains, passed out because all the blood rushed to your head?"

Seeley grinned. "Yeah, I remember that. I still don't remember what I was doing though."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I don't think anybody knows what you were doing." He shook his head. "You freaked out your mom pretty bad. She had the curtains removed and had me watching you 24/7. I couldn't let you out of my sight for weeks."

Seeley chuckled. "Yeah, Mom was always kind of a nervous person, from what I remember, anyway." Seeley looked away, sadly.

Jack noticed the sudden shift in mood. "Hey, man, she lived a good life. And she loved you more than anything else in this world. Okay?"

Seeley nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just…" he sighed, "I met this girl and-and she's just so…great! You know? And I just…I wish Mom had had a chance to meet her, you know?"

Jack nodded. "I know what you mean…who's the girl?"

Seeley sighed, smiling slightly. "She told me her name is Roxy. Roxy Hart."

"But you don't believe her?" Jack asked, recognizing this tone of voice.

Seeley shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I don't think she's a liar, or anything, but when she told my her name there was some kind of pause in it, you know? Like she had to think of it."

"Well, is she…you know…" Jack motioned with his finger in a circle near his ear, indicating stupid or crazy.

Seeley chuckled and shook his head. "No, she's completely sane, and she's brilliant, Jack. Like, genius-brilliant. And beautiful, too. God, she's beautiful. She's got blue eyes, just like Mom's were. Only Roxy's are a bit clearer and they're very light, almost crystal-like. And her smile…God, that smile is so blinding and breathtaking…" Seeley trailed off as he pictured Roxy's gorgeous smile in his head.

Jack chuckled. "Wow, she sounds great, Booth." he commented.

Seeley smiled. "She is. She's so funny and smart and pretty and…God, she's just so _perfect._"

Jack smiled. "I bet Princess Lynne would really have liked her." he said.

Seeley nodded. "She would've. Mom probably would have liked her more than she like me."

Jack shook his head. "Maybe. She'd probably disown you if you ever blew it."

Seeley chuckled. "Yeah…" he said. "But you know, she's not alive. No reason to dwell on that now." Seeley said, taking off his shirt as he began to get ready for bed. "Mind going now? I'm getting pretty tired."

Jack nodded, not questioning the sudden change in mood. He knew how Seeley got when his mother was brought up in conversation. "Yeah, sure. Big day tomorrow so get some sleep. I'll have Gordon-Gordon bring up breakfast in the morning. Kay?"

Seeley nodded and slid under the sheets before removing his pants, and turned his head away from Jack.

Jack just sighed and made his way to the door, picking up the picnic basket on the way and turning off the lights before he exited the room. "Goodnight, Man." he said.

Seeley didn't respond.

**REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Update from Wildwood, New Jersey! I'm on vacation here and, as you can see, I'm dutifully doing my job as your author and updating everyday as promised! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Temperance woke up to the blaring of her alarm (which had been given back to her since Hannah had decided that running was just too much work) feeling delightfully relaxed and energized and ready to get to her morning chores, thoughts of last night floating blissfully around her head as she made breakfast and scrubbed the kitchen floor.

And for the first time in years, Angela woke up later than her and was shocked to see Temperance standing at the stove, making eggs and singing softly to herself, which she hadn't done since she was a little girl, before her parents' deaths.

'Some boys take a beautiful girl,

And hide her away from the rest of the world.

I want to be the one to walk in the sun.

Oh girls they want to have fun.'

"Nice morning, huh?" Angela asked, grinning as Temperance jumped in surprise at her voice in the normally quiet kitchen.

She turned around, blushing furiously. "Oh, hey, Ange!" she said.

Angela smiled. "Morning, Tempe." she said, "You look pretty happy this morning."

Try as she might, Temperance couldn't hide her smile as she nodded. "It's been pretty good." She turned back around to the stove as she continued on the eggs. "The blondes haven't woken yet, so it's been pretty peaceful. And it looks to be a nice day outside."

Angela's smile widened as she went to work making the coffee. "I see that. Have you gone to the market yet?"

Temperance shook her head. "No, they're going to the Ball tonight so they'll have dinner there, and we have bread and meat for sandwiches for lunch. I'll just go tomorrow."

"Oh, so no meet-and-greets with your own Prince Charming, then?" Angela asked, coyly.

Temperance shook her head no. "No, I haven't. I don't think he'd be out there this early anyway."

"Why not?" Angela asked.

Temperance shrugged. "He might be readying himself for the Ball tonight, or something." she mumbled.

"Right, because he's going to meet you there." Angela said. "And you're going to fall madly in love, get married and have a million little babies."

Temperance chuckled. "Angela, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. First of all, I've only just met him/ Secondly, the human reproductive system would not last through a million births, nor is it possible to have a million children because of the amount of time one would have to be fertile and the amount of years one actually-"

"Alright!" Angela said, interrupting her. "Sweetie, jeez! Calm down. I was just exaggerating, anyway." Angela chuckled. "I was just saying that you actually might have somebody that you spend the rest of your life with now."

Temperance blushed slightly and shrugged. "I dunno, Ange. I don't even know if I'm going to be able to go tonight." she avoided Angela's face as she said this, focusing mainly on moving the scrambled eggs around the pan, but she could feel Angela's intense gaze on the back of her neck.

"Oh, you're _going _to that Ball." Angela said, with genuine conviction in her voice. "Even if I have to drag you there myself."

"But…." Temperance tried to find a reason not to go. Her eyes widened as she found one and she smiled slightly. "I don't have anything to wear."

Temperance could practically see that sly grin of hers as it spread across her face. "Not yet." Angela said, but you will.

With that, she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs with Temperance calling after her.

"Ange? What do you mean by that?….Angela?" she called after her.

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Update! And third day in Jersey! I'm a little sunburned, but mostly tanned =D. Did anybody feel that Earthquake?**

Chapter Twenty-Three

When Seeley woke up the next morning, he was smiling. He'd had a dream of Roxy and it had been particularly pleasant as they had laughed and smiled the entire time, and she had called Seeley by his actual name and not by his pseudonym, Tony Scallion. It had felt so good that Seeley was almost furious at himself when he remembered that he hadn't been brave enough to reveal his real name to her.

But the dream had felt too perfect for him to be really mad at all. Especially when he'd caught the glint of gold on her left ring-finger, shimmering brilliantly in his dream Sun.

His smile had widened considerably and he had leaned down to give her a hand a kiss, before noticing a slight bulge under her dress, obviously a pregnant tummy and he became elated. She was his wife as well as pregnant with his child!

He looked up at her to tell her how happy he was, but didn't get the chance as his alarm rang and he was woken up, the sun shining in his eyes from the open windows.

He didn't mind though. He was ready to wake up, now knowing how he truly felt about Roxy and how he wanted his future to be with her. Tonight he would reveal himself to her, and tonight he would tell her how he felt, how he didn't care if she was a peasant, because he loved her.

And he did.

He loved her more than he ever thought he would admit to himself.

Seeley was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened and his Grandmother appeared, carrying a tray with two plates piled with food. "Good morning, Sweetheart." Margaret greeted, stepping in and placing the tray on a table at the end of the room. "Come and have breakfast with me, hmm?"

Seeley nodded and got out of bed, sitting down with his grandmother and taking one of the plates.

They ate silently for a moment before Margaret spoke. "So, are you excited about the Ball tonight, Sweetheart?" she asked?

Seeley nodded. "A bit, I guess." he said.

"That's good. I'm hoping you'll have fun tonight. It is your birthday, after all, and you deserve to have fun after what you've been through." Seeley just nodded, not looking up from his eggs. "Sweetie, please just look at me. I'm trying to help you be happy."

Seeley looked up at her, scowling. "How? By trying to set me up with a number of strange peasants? I'm happy now, Grandmother, I don't need a strange woman to make me happier."

Margaret winced at the word, grandmother. He only ever called her that when he was mad at her. She didn't like it when he was mad. "I'm sorry, Sweetie, I was just trying to help." Seeley was silent. "I got you a present."

He looked up at her, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at her. "What is it?"

"You'll see later, Sweetheart." Margaret said, standing up as she'd finished her own breakfast. "I'll send Jack up to get the plates but I have to head out to meet the party planner and get everything set up for tonight." she began to walk away but Seeley stopped her.

"Wait! Grams!" He stood up grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry." he said. "I'm just…stressed, ya know?" he partly-lied. He was stressed, but for a reason far from what his Grandmother might think. "The Post Traumatic thing is taking its toll. But, I'll be fine after a little rest and I'll try to behave at the Ball tonight."

Margaret smiled. "You better." she said. "Because if you don't, your cousin, Lily's friend, Yasmine, is more than willing to give you her hand in marriage and _I'm_ more than willing to agree."

Seeley shuddered. "Yasmine with the crossed eyes?" Seeley asked. Margaret nodded. "I'll be on my best, tonight. You can count on that." he said, shuddering once more for emphasis.

Margaret grinned. "I believe it. You're my good boy." She kissed his forehead. "I love you, Sweetheart. I'll see you later."

Seeley grinned. "Love you too, Grams."

After she left, Seeley sighed deeply. He had to get his act (and his balls) together….

And _fast._

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Cinderbones, the coach is here!" Rebecca called, standing in the doorway, trying to effectively tighten Hannah's corset, while said daughter gasped and groaned for air.

"It's too tight!" Hannah gasped.

"It needs to be tighter! I can still see fat!"

"But I can't breath!"

"Too bad!"

Hannah groaned as the corset was pulled as tight as it could go, forcing all the fat into her ass and causing her breasts to be constricted.

"My feet are swelling!" she complained.

"Too bad."

"But I can't fit into my heels!"

"The borrow a pair of mine. Now, hurry up and let's go!"

Hannah ran off to her mother's room to find a pair of her heels that she could fit into.

Temperance passed her as she barreled by, nearly knocking her over, but Temperance was able to swerve and miss her just as she went by.

Temperance was carrying all three women's hats and handed Rebecca hers as soon as she came close, before Tessa snatched hers out of her hand and placed it delicately on her head, admiring herself in the mirror…

Just as Hannah came barreling back in, grabbed her own hat and shoved Tessa out of the wait, checking out her own reflection in the mirror. Tessa, of course, pushed back, causing Hannah to fall completely over and knock into Temperance.

Temperance lost her balance slightly but regained it before she could fall completely over. Angela was also right there to keep her upright.

Hannah, annoyed that Angela chose to help Temperance rather than her, whined to her mother. "Mother, Temperance tripped me!"

Rebecca glared over at her. "How dare you! Help her up right this instant!" Temperance did as she was told, wincing slightly as Hannah was sure to dig her nails into her skin, leaving a couple of tiny cuts in her arms that Temperance made note to disinfect later on during the night.

When Hannah was completely upright, she shoved Temperance off of her like she was diseased and sneered at her. "Don't EVER touch me again!"

Temperance just rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, opening it for her stepfamily. As Rebecca walked past, she turned slightly to look at her stepdaughter. "Cinderbones, I expect every single room to be spotless when we return tonight. Especially the girls' rooms. Understood?"

Temperance nodded, dutifully. "Yes, Ma'am." she said. Rebecca nodded. "We'll return at half past midnight, on the dot. It must all be done by then." Temperance nodded. "Good." she turned to her daughters. "Come along, girls."

Tessa and Hannah followed their mother, noses high in the air as they passed Angela and Temperance, out the door, towards the carriage that was awaiting them. Temperance watched them go, hating them even more than she usually did.

"I can't stand them." she voiced aloud as the carriage disappeared down the road.

Angela nodded. "I know what you mean, Sweetie." Angela said, pulling her inside and closing the door. "They're really horrible people, aren't they?" Temperance nodded. "Hopefully the prince can see right through them."

"Or, if he doesn't and falls in love with one of them, he can take them away forever."

"We can only dream, Sweetie." Angela said, chuckling as she put her arm around her friend. "Come on, let's go get dressed."

Temperance turned to her. "Dressed for what?"

"The Ball, Sweetie! We're going to meet our men tonight!"

Temperance shook her head. "Ange, we can't! We have to clean the house tonight and it's already nine thirty! We don't have time to-"

She was cut off immediately as Angela opened the door to Hannah's room, and they found it spotless, not a thing out of place. "Wha-?"

Angela grinned. "Like it? I did it all myself. It only took like ten minutes."

Temperance glanced quizzically at her. "How?"

Angela just winked and ran off to open the door to Tessa's room, also spotless, and then Rebecca's. All the rooms in the house were completely spotless. But how?

Knowing the slobs that the blondes were, Temperance guessed that each room would take at least an hour to clean. But somehow, they were all spotless and Angela said she did it all in ten minutes?

"How did you clean all this in ten minutes?" Temperance asked.

Angela smiled widely. "Magic, of course." she said.

Temperance rolled her eyes. "_Seriously, _Ange. How did you do all this?"

"Sweetie, I _am_ being serious." Angela chuckled. "Look, I'll show you." Angela waved her hands over her body and Temperance was amazed as her simple raggedy dress was transformed into a gorgeous, yellow sundress. She smiled at Temperance's look and turned. "Like it? It's one of my favorites."

Temperance just stared at her and stammered. "B-but…h-how…wh-what…?"

Angela chuckled. "I told you, Sweetie; it's magic. Now come on, I have something I want to show you." Angela pulled Temperance by the arm into her room, where there was only a small bed and a rickety old wardrobe, with the door hanging off.

With a wave of her hand, Angela's room became impossibly larger, with a King-sized bed and an armoire, and a beautiful vanity table on the far wall, next to a full-length mirror. Temperance's eyes widened drastically.

"How did you-?"

Angela sighed. "Sweetie, maybe I should just tattoo it to my forehead so you'll get the point. It's _magic_!" Angela said for the third and last time. "Now, do you want to see what I have for you?"

Temperance nodded dumbly. Angela smiled and reached into her closet and began rifling through it, obviously looking for something. Suddenly, she paused, and smiled devilishly, pulling out a long, elegant, blue ball gown, with a princess skirt and a halter top. Temperance's eyes widened as she saw it.

It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. The color matched her eyes perfectly and it seemed to swish gracefully and Angela waved it at her, grinning madly. Temperance immediately reached out for it and Angela let her take it. The material was something akin to silk, but Temperance could tell that it wasn't actually real silk, but it was definitely soft and very comforting.

"Angela," she said, "this dress is gorgeous. Is it yours?"

Angela shook her head. "It was your mother's. But I guess it's yours now." she said, smiling.

Temperance's eyes widened. "My mother's? But how-?"

"I took it before Rebecca could get her grubby little hands on it. It's been in this closet for so long. It deserves to have a nice little night out. And you're the right size to wear it, too."

"I couldn't…"

"_Yes_, you could!" Angela said, firmly. "You're going to wear that tonight and look so gorgeous that Tiny will fall so in love with you, if not the Prince himself.

Temperance chuckled. "It's _Tony_. And I don't know, Ange. I don't think I'll look too good in this…"

Angela sighed. "Just turn, Sweetie. Three times, full circle."

"Why?"

"Don't question me. Just do it." Angela said.

Temperance sighed and turned slowly in three circles, closing her eyes as she did so, so that she wouldn't get disoriented.

When she opened her eyes, she was confused as to why she was now holding her ratty frock in her hands, instead of the ball gown. Then she looked across the room into the mirror and found that she was _wearing_ the ball gown and her hair was up in an elegant up-do, a few tendrils falling in front of a matching blue mask over her eyes.

But what was even more alarming is the shades of both her hair and eyes.

"Angela…why are my eyes green? And why is my hair a different shade?" she asked.

"Sorry, Sweetie," Angela said. "It's sort of a side affect from the magic. I'm kind of rusty. I don't use it all that often."

Temperance sighed. "It's okay. I'll just try to explain it to Tony in a way that confuses him so he won't ask questions." she chuckled. "That always seems to work with him."

Angela chuckled. "He sounds like a keeper, Sweetie."

Temperance smiled blissfully, but didn't comment on that. "What's on my feet?" she asked, noticing a strange, glossy feeling on her feet. She lifted the skirt and found a pair of see-through glass slippers that fit perfectly on her feet and were, surprisingly, very comfortable.

"Glass slippers. I think they add a nice taste, don't you?"

Temperance shrugged. "I guess so." She said. "They're just a bit strange. I've never seen anything like them."

Angela shrugged. "So, they're unique. I'm sure your guy will like them just fine. Though, I highly doubt he'll be looking at your feet."

"Angela!" Temperance cried as Angela wiggled her eyesbrows.

Angela just laughed and pulled her friend into a hug.

**Booth's point of view is up next! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So so so so sorry that I haven't been posting lately but my two computers are pieces of s$% and so haven't been working properly so I'm now using my mom's computer until I can afford a new one of my own. Anyways, please ENJOY!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

"How do I look?" Seeley asked Daisy and Vincent as he posed for them in his fitted Masquerade costume.

Daisy beamed at him. "You look wonderful, Sir!" she gushed, ever the suck-up. "All the women will swoon when you walk through that door!"

Seeley smiled at her, politely, though he was somewhat annoyed by her eagerness to please him. "Thanks, Daisy." He turned to Vincent. "What about you, Brit?"

"It's Vincent, actually, and you look splendid, sir, really. Why, if I were a woman, which obviously I'm not, and if I liked men, which quite obviously, I _don't_, then-"

"Okay, I get it," Seeley said, cutting him off, "I look good. Thanks, Brit. Now, where's my mask?"

Vincent's eyes brightened. "Aah, yes! The mask, the most important aspect of your _Masquearade _uniform, due to the fact that-"

"_Vincent!_" Shocked that the prince had actually used his real name, Vincent paused, his eyes wide. Seeley's eyebrows lifted. "The mask?"

Vincent's eyes widened further. "Oh, of course! He turned towards his sewing box and pulled out Seeley's specially-designed black, gold and silver mask. "Here you are, sir." He said, handing him the beautiful, hand-crafted mask."

Seeley grinned thankfully as he slipped on the mask, turning back to the mirror to check himself out.

He looked even better than before, if that were even possible, as it fit him better this time around.

He only hoped that Roxy would be able to recognize him, as he didn't even recognize himself.

And he hoped even more that he would be able to recognize her and have the courage to tell her the truth about himself.

B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B*B

Temperance proceeded Angela out the door, furrowing her brows in confusion. "Angela," she said, turning to her friend-and, now, Fairy Godmother- "How are we supposed to get there?"

Angela grinned at her. "By pumpkin, of course!" Angela said, earning an even more befuddled expression from Temperance. Angela chuckled and winked at her friend. "Just close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."

Temperance was about to ask why but one look from Angela made her instantly change her mind. Her eyes shut and it only seemed to take a couple of seconds for Angela to do what she had to do before she was told to open them again, only to be entirely shocked by what she saw.

There stood a gorgeous golden carriage with silver accents and four lovely white horses, one of which had a large brown spot on his back, just like the little rat she'd once named Zack...

"Angela..." she said, reluctantly. "Are those my mice? And is that my prize pumpkin that I've been growing for the last six months?"

Angela grinned widely at her. "Mmhmm. But don't worry, the magic won't affect them...I mean, as long as you're all back by midnight, anyway."

Temperance, startled, looked at her. "Why midnight?"

Angela shrugged. "Because that's when the magic wears off and if that pumpkin is not back on its roots by the time it does then it's got about five minutes before it magically rots. Okay?"

Temperance nodded. "I understand. What about the mice."

"Oh, they're fine as long as they know their way home. But, I'm more worried about you. Sweetie, if you're still at that ball at midnight, you'll transform in front of everybody. We can't let that happen."

"Why not?" Temperance asked.

"Why? Because they'll call us witches and burn us at the stake. Or hang us. And that would be bad."

Temperance nodded. "I agree. That would be a very unpleasant way to die."

Angela nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, enough talk about death. Let's go meet our men and get out of this Hell Hole."

Temperance agreed and soon, they were on their way to the Ball that would change both of their lives forever.

**I hope that this made up for it! Has anybody seen the new promo yet? It's so hilarious! Anyways, this may not be up again til next weekend IF I can get a new Netbook. So many many many reviews would be appreciated so that I can think long and hard about how the Ball is going to go. I might even post a few new spoilers if I'm coerced enough ;-D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Update! Okay, so I know it's been a while but I'm just now getting access to my mom's computer (Mine broke and the school doesn't allow this website) so I probably won't be updating too often. Hopefully I don't have to take too long of a hiatus because I REALLY like this story and the reviews it generates, so just know that I'm really sorry but not updating all too often. Anyways, please ENJOY!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

"And I said to her, I said..." Seeley just nodded as the perky little redhead in his arms recounted a fight she had with her sister, who apparently liked to take any man that she herself liked. He wasn't really listening to her jabbering on and on and on and on about most recent problem, involving her sister stealing her husband away from her which subsequently forced the young woman to make the trip to the Royal Masquerade to 'soothe her aching heart' and try her luck at bagging the Prince. Seeley sighed as he again looked at the clock. A quarter past ten and still no Roxy Hart. At least he thought so. He couldn't really tell because all the young women were wearing masks and costumes that hid their true identities.

But, he was sure that he'd recognize her crystal blue eyes and auburn colored hair anywhere-just as he imagined she'd arrive with a spotlight shining over her and a halo over her head as she floated serenely towards him, eyes shining brilliantly with love and devotion for him and only him.

"Are you listening to me?" The redhead said, her nasally voice making Seeley want to hit his head against the nearest surface. Hard.

Seeley gave her a half-watt of his famous charm smile. "Of course, but I'm afraid the song is over." Thankfully, that was true. He stepped back as far as he could without seeming too rude or standoffish. "That was a lovely dance, Miss." He bowed. "Thank you so very much."

The redhead smiled and snorted an awkward sort of laugh. "Why, you're very welcome, my dear Prince." She curtsied, before sauntering off to the next man who awaited her dance, a tall, gangly sort of fellow who had a piece of gold in front of one of his front teeth.

She grimaced as she approached him but kept her composure and poise as she bowed and began to dance again.

Seeley rolled his eyes as he was tapped on the shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he turned slowly, wishing and praying to whoever was listening that it be his Roxy and not another...

No such luck, it seemed. There stood a slightly pudgy woman, about his age, with long blonde hair and bright, excited blue eyes under a hot pink and green mask, and a matching dress covered in frills and sparkles.

_Great_. Seeley thought as he put on a fake smile and bowed to the young, foolish-looking maiden. "Madam." He greeted.

The girl just giggled wildly high-pitched in response. Seeley eyed her warily for a moment before brushing it off as nerves and leading her in a quickened waltz.

The entire dance the young woman gazed longingly at him, her mouth slightly agape. Seeley was able to ignore it for the most part...

That is, until he caught a bit of drool going down her chin and backed away, muttering something about needing to use the bathroom.

The young lady looked more upset than she probably should have but just nodded and allowed him to step out of her arms. She curtsied as he walked away.

Once Seeley was sure he was out of her sight, he sprinted in the direction of Jack, who was looking quite nervous as he seemed to be waiting for his special someone to arrive.

"Jack!" Seeley shouted as he got closer. "Have you seen her yet?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, man. I haven't seen the girl you're talking about, but don't stress, man. She'll get here soon enough."

Seeley nodded. "I guess you're right. She should be here any-"

Seeley trailed off as he turned his attention towards the grand staircase and something magical caught his attention.

TBC...

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

It wasn't her. It couldn't have been her. His Roxy had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen and the most beautiful auburn-colored hair. And, for another thing, Roxy would not have been wearing this magnificent blue ballgown, that would have matched her eyes almost perfectly, because she simply wouldn't be able to afford it.

But this girl, with bright green eyes instead of Roxy's ocean blue, with chestnut hair (an entirely different shade from Roxy's own auburn), and a dress more magnificent and expensive-looking than Roxy could ever hope of owning (though he had plans to buy her whatever she desired if and when she agreed to marry him).

No, this girl was not Roxy, but she was close, and when she came close enough to greet him –though, truthfully, he met her halfway, drawn like a moth to the flame of her beauty- he could instantly name numerous similarities between the two.

Like the way she walked; It was not the most graceful of walks, especially when his eyes met hers and she stumbled slightly and had to look down at her feet to continue and keep her balance, but she made it seemed graceful with the way she carried herself, confident and sure, and not a care in the world.

And then there was the way she curtsied, somewhat less awkward, except for that fact that she nearly lost her footing from stooping too low and Seeley had to reach out to grab her before she fell in front of everybody who was watching-which was basically the entire room since they all saw that somebody had finally proven worthy of the Prince's attention.

And then, the way she said his name-though Roxy didn't know his real name. She didn't use the usual title of Prince Seeley or Your Highness or even Your Majesty. She just called him Seeley, like he had asked when he introduced himself. Most of the other women had emphasized the 'Prince' title, even when he had pleaded with them not to. But not this girl. No, this girl just called him Seeley, just like he asked.

So, he did what was only natural to do when one finally met a woman worthy of dancing, even if she was not particularly the _right_ one.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance?" he asked, putting his hand out for her to take.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Temperance made her way to the Grand Ballroom, she made note of all the different rooms she passed in one hall. There was the study, a room with two great oak doors that Temperance felt must have been taller than her house-chimney included. Then there was the entrance to the kitchen, from which Temperance could smell something quite delicious and almost stopped to eat, for she had forgotten to make her own dinner before arriving. But, she trudged on, remembering her promise to meet Tony on the dance floor. The next room was a Grand Library, which Temperance ached to stop for the same way her stomach ached for food, but she still went on. The last room she passed before the Grand Ballroom was a room marked 'Hall of Royalty' which Temperance remembered hearing as the room where all the photos of the royal family were kept on a long wall and Temperance thought that it wouldn't hurt to drop in and just see what the Royal Prince looked like.

She was just about to open the door when she heard a familiar voice behind her and almost jumped about a foot in the air.

"Sweetie! What are you doing?" Angela whispered, curiously.

Temperance turned around, nearly tripping over herself in the process, and faced her friend. "Ange! Hey, um...nothing, just going to see the Hall of Royalty. Why?"

"_Why?" _Angela whispered, furiously. "Because there is a really cute guy down there waiting for you, now come on!"

Angela grabbed Temperance's arm and began pulling her in the direction of the Ballroom entrance. When they got there, one of the servants took their coats and asked for their names.

Angela gave hers first and preceded Temperance into the Grand Ballroom, as a guard announced her presence.

"Lady Angela Montenegro of Jeffersonian!"

Angela walked gracefully down the steps before turning and smiling at Temperance, urging her to come down.

Temperance took a deep breath, stepped forward and gave the guard her name, well, her fake name in case Rebecca and the girls were listening.

"Lady Roxanne Hart of Jeffersonian!"

Temperance made her way, as gracefully as possible for her, down the steps, watching her feet for the most part, until she suddenly glanced up halfway and locked eyes with a handsome young man, dressed in black, with silver and gold accents, and gorgeous, warm brown eyes.

Temperance recognized him immediately as Tony and hoped that he would recognize her as well.

She stumbled as they locked eyes and had to look back down at her own feet, as she made it safely down the rest of the stairs.

Once she was at the bottom, she smiled shyly at the young man who'd come to meet her halfway. He smiled back, that same irresistibly charming smile that Tony only saved for her, as far as she knew.

Temperance was about to open her mouth to speak, when the man spoke up first.

"Good evening, milady, I am Prince Seeley Joseph Booth, but _please_ call me just Seeley." He said, smiling once again.

Temperance's eyes widened but it must have been unnoticeable behind her mask. Because this couldn't be. How could this man be the Prince when he was so obviously a man named Tony Scallion, though she had never really trusted that the name Tony gave her was entirely truthful, like the name that she gave herself. But why would he lie to her like that? And, furthermore, why would the Prince have been wasting his time with a mere common girl when he could have any girl he wanted.

No, this must have been some sort of joke. But, looking around at all the serious faces from all the other guests-and some angry glares from most of the women in the room-Temperance deduced that he was not joking with her, that he was indeed the Prince, and that he was also the man that she seemed to have come to love in the past few days, the man she knew as Tony Scallion.

Temperance bowed a bit uneasily, nearly falling over herself in the process. But, thankfully, Tony (or Seeley?) reached out to steady her and she could feel that all-too-familiar shock of electricity go up her arm. That same electricity that she only felt when Tony touched her.

Now, there was no more doubt in her mind that this man was the one and only Tony Scallion.

Temperance didn't know how to react to this information. Should she be shocked that he lied? Or even more so that he lied about something so big? Would she have minded if he had just given her a fake name (if he weren't the Prince)? She didn't know.

But one thing was for sure; she had to get out of there. Fast.

She was about to excuse herself to the bathroom when Seeley put out his hand, gave her that devilish smile-that really should have been illegal- and asked her to dance.

And like the fool she was whenever that smile was presented to her, Temperance accepted.

**REVIEW and hopefully I'll be more inspired to steal this computer away again so that I can update sooner!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Hannah, who's that?" Tessa asked her sister as they stood by the refreshment table, munching on the food that was laid down for all the guests. Hannah was too busy stuffing her face with finger sandwiches to hear her, so naturally Tessa elbowed her so hard in the ribs that Hannah nearly choked.

Hannah turned eyes of burning fury on her sister. "What was that for?" she hissed.

"Well, I asked you a question and you didn't answer!"

"So you try to kill me?" Hannah coughed.

"No, I was just trying to get your attention!"

"By hitting me?"

"Don't be such a baby, Hannah!"

"I'm not being a baby, I'm-"

"Girls!" Rebecca came up behind them. "What's all the fighting about? You're causing a scene!"

"Tessa attacked me!" Hannah whined.

"I did not! I was just trying to get her attention but she wasn't listening to me!" Tessa retorted.

"She elbowed me too hard in the ribs and I almost died!"

"Don't be such a Drama Queen." Tessa mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rebecca sighed. "I couldn't have had any _normal _daughters?" She asked, looking up.

As she glanced back down, her gaze caught movement on the dance floor and she turned her head to see the Prince dancing with a familiar-looking young woman in blue.

The young lady was very pretty with chestnut colored hair and a graceful awkwardness about her that seemed almost humble. Rebecca thought she must have met her somewhere, as the young girl was so achingly familiar.

"Girls," she said to her two pouting daughters. "Who is that you woman dancing with the Prince?"

"Woman? You mean _girl_." Hannah sniffed. "She can't be much older than a schoolgirl."

"Yeah, you can tell by the way she carries herself that she's much too young to even think about marriage, let alone marriage to a Prince." Tessa added.

"I didn't ask your opinion, did I?" Rebecca snapped. "I asked who she was."

Tessa and Hannah looked at each other and shrugged, turning back to their mother.

"No clue."

"None whatsoever."

Rebecca sighed, then turned back to the young woman, catching a glimpse of her smile as she appeared to be laughing at something the Prince said.

"I have to find out who she is." Rebecca said with determination as she realized exactly who the young woman looked like.

()()()()()()()()()

They were moving-no, _gliding_- around the dance floor, gracefully, her hand in his, his arm around her waist and hers resting on his chest as her hand clutched one broad shoulder.

It was magical, the way they moved together. Seeley never wanted it to end, though he felt guilt wash over him many times during the dance. He was supposed to be looking for Roxy, not dancing with...What was her name?

He looked down into those dazzling green eyes of hers, smiling politely. "Excuse me, but I seemed to have missed your name."

Temperance blushed. Should she give him another fake name or just her real one this time? It was possible that she was never going to see him again, neither as Roxy nor as Temperance. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "My name is Temperance." She said.

Seeley smiled. "Temperance." He tested it out on his tongue. "That's pretty. Is there a last name?"

Temperance shrugged. "Not one I'm willing to give. Not yet, anyway." She said, defiantly.

Seeley chuckled. "Alright. I won't push. You, know, you remind me of someone."

Temperance's heart froze. "Oh, really," she practically squeaked out. "Who?"

Seeley smiled wistfully. "This young woman I met. Roxy Hart. Do you know of her?"

Temperance's heart soared now and she pretended to think long and hard about the name, then shook her head. "No, I don't believe I do. Is she important to you?"

Seeley almost shook his head, to dismiss the idea, but then nodded. "Yes. Very. I promised to meet her tonight, but I haven't seen her anywhere."

"Well, what does she look like? Maybe I could spot her for you." Temperance looked at all the people around them, pretending to search for somebody she knew not to be there, but right here, in the Prince's arms."

Seeley chuckled. "Oh, that's quite alright. I'll find her soon enough." His smile was a loving one as he thought of his Roxy.

Temperance noticed the smile and felt a pang of guilt, wanting to confess to him right then and there that Roxy was right there in his arms, but she couldn't let herself do it. She couldn't let the Prince know that he had chosen possibly the poorest, weakest girl in the entire village, and that had been lying to him for so long.

She just couldn't do that to him. So, instead, she forced a smile and looked up at him with a curious expression. "What does she look like?"

Seeley smiled, and his eyes widened as if he saw her perfectly in his mind. "She's beautiful. She has this beautiful head of auburn hair that's so incredibly silky that you just want to run your fingers through it all day long," Temperance bit back a moan as she imagined him doing this, as they lay in the Palace library. Her reading a book and him just running his fingers through her hair, watching as she read in content silence. "And her eyes are just gorgeous. They're this deep crystal blue that seem as deep and endless as the ocean sometimes and the way they sparkle when she's feeling mischievous...Man, they're gorgeous." Temperance chuckled, genuinely at this.

"I thought you said you've only known her a few days, but it sounds like you might be _in love _with her." She choked on the words 'in love' and felt her cheeks go a shade of scarlet.

Seeley smiled softly. "Yeah, well maybe I am. But I don't know if she'll love me back if she found out what I've done."

Temperance furrowed her eyebrows. "What exactly have you done, Seeley?" she asked, worried that he'd done something harmful.

Seeley sighed. "I lied." He said, sounding painfully guilty.

Temperance's eyes widened in mock surprise as her heart rate slowed. She already knew that. "What did you lie about?" She asked, still.

"My name." Seeley responded. "Who I was. I told her that my name was Tony Scallion."

"Why?" Temperance asked, truly curious.

Seeley shrugged. "Well, most girls sort of get weird when I tell them who I am."

"Weird? How?"

"Well, they start acting all proper and not like themselves. And when I first saw Roxy, I didn't want her to act like that so I gave her a fake name, the name of a commoner, and told her I was fresh from the army."

"Well...aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I still didn't let her in on this big part of my life, you know? I'm the Prince of this entire place and I didn't even have the decency to tell her. And why? Because I was scared that she wouldn't be herself around me. I should have just told her last night like I planned to."

"Seeley-"

"But I got scared last night, too, because I was afraid that I'd hurt her with my lies and make her think that I didn't care for her, and-"

"Seeley!" Temperance nearly shouted.

Seeley looked down at her, surprise etched in his face. "What?"

Temperance took a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you. I'm-"

DING! DING! DING!

Temperance trailed off as her gaze flew to the clock. It was nearly midnight! She had maybe five minutes to leave before she turned back into herself again. She looked at Seeley, apologetically.

"I have to go." She said, breaking away from him. "I'm so sorry." She said, tears filling her eyes as she ran towards the grand staircase, brushing past guests and knocking into palace servants as she went. "Sorry." She mumbled every few seconds as she ran towards the door.

When she reached the doorway, Angela came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. "Sweetie, where have you been?"

Temperance wiped the tears furiously from her cheeks. "I-I was dancing w-with the Prince." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "It's him, Ange. He's Tony."

Angela's eyes widened. Then her smile. "So, what are you crying for? Go tell him who you are!"

Temperance shook her head. "I can't. I'm not good enough for him, Ange. He deserves so much better."

"But, Sweetie-"

"No, Ange." Temperance snapped. "I'm not going to do this to him. Now, let's go."

She began hurrying out the door, as Angela looked back at the confused Prince in the middle of the dance floor, then her smile widened and she waved her hand, causing Seeley to look up and start coming in her direction. Angela grinned to herself and hurried after Temperance, waving her hand again and causing the running girl to trip and lose her shoe. Temperance was about to go back for it but Angela called to her, stopping her.

"Not enough time, Sweetie! Just go! Get in the carriage!"

Temperance did as she was told, especially when she caught a glimpse of Seeley coming out after her. She ran the rest of the way to the carriage, and ordered the driver to just go. The carriage took off, and Temperance looked back, watching as the heart-crushing expression took over Seeley's face.

Seeley sighed, watching her go. He didn't know why he had rushed to get her back. He should be looking for Roxy, but something led him out here. The question was what?

He began walking back to the Palace, but tripped over something on the way. Looking down he saw that it was a glass slipper. The same one that Temperance had been wearing. He reached down to pick it up, noticing an inscription in it. Maybe it would have the address so he could return it in person. But all it had was one tiny inscription in the bottom. An inscription that had Seeley's eyes widening.

The inscription read, 'Property of Roxanne Hart.'

**REVIEWS!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Update! We're getting towards the end now! Just a few more chapters after this one! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

When Temperance finally returned home, it was only a few seconds before midnight struck and when it finally did, she was booted out of the carriage and watched in astonishment as the beautiful golden metal turned soft and orange and was soon sitting there, like the limp vegetable that it was. Temperance sighed as the beautiful gown that she had been wearing, as well as the mask disappeared from her body as well. She stood up and grudgingly picked up the pumpkin and began walking towards the patch where she'd been tending them for most of the previous Summer.

About halfway to the patch, she noticed a strange feeling on her left foot that differed dramatically from that of her right. Looking down, she found that she was still wearing on glossy and sparkling glass slipper, while her other foot was completely bare.

She nearly dropped the pumpkin on said foot. Thankfully, she caught it just in time. The pumpkin would most definitely have shattered the slipper and she didn't want to have to explain to Rebecca and the girls why she was picking glass out of her foot on their return.

Temperance sighed and slipped off the shoe so that she could walk comfortably to the patch and deposit the vegetable, watching in amazement as the roots reconnected and the pumpkin settled back in with the rest. As soon as that was done, Temperance turned back to retrieve the slipper, but found a pair of feet where it used to be. Trailing her eyes up her body, she locked her gaze with that of her best friend, who was frowning at her and dangling the slipper from one finger.

"Oh," she said, trying to act casually, "hey, Angela."

Angela grinned back. "Hey, Sweetie. Missing something?"

Temperance nodded, and reached for the slipper, but Angela pulled it away at the last second. "Give it back, Ange." She said, seriously.

"Why? Is it important to you in some way?" Angela teased, walking backwards, away from her.

"Angela, _stop that_." Temperance ordered. "You know it is."

"But why?" Angela asked. "Why is this little slipper so important to you?"

Temperance stopped, looking hard at Angela, trying not to let the tears fall. "You _know _why. Now, give it back."

Angela, seeing how upset Temperance was getting, sighed and handed it over. Temperance took it eagerly and hugged it to her chest, allowing one tear to fall at the memories the shoe brought to her mind's eye. "Aww, Sweetie!" Angela said, throwing her arms around Temperance and hugging her tightly as her friend shook with sobs, still fighting with all she had not to let the tears go. "Why didn't you just tell him who you were?"

Temperance took a deep breath. "I don't know." She said, but it came out choked. "I just…I feel like if I tell him, and we do start a real honest relationship that eventually I'm going to hurt him, and make him wish he'd never met me, and I can't do that to him, Ange. I just can't."

Now, she let the tears fall freely as she sought comfort from her best friend. Angela's heart broke for her friend as she felt the tears seeping through the material of her shirt. And she felt even worse knowing that nothing she said could change her friend's mind. So she just held her and rubbed her back to soothe her through her heart ache.

()()()()()()()()()()

Seeley sat at this bedroom desk, looking at the glass slipper that lay, alone, just in front of him, tracing a finger over the small inscription on the bottom.

"Property of Roxanne Hart." He read, mesmerized.

That girl that he'd been dancing with…she was Roxy. _His_ Roxy.

And she had straight out lied to him. Or, at least, he _thinks_ she did. But it was hard to tell if she had given him her real name or just one that she thought of on the spot. Like _Roxy Hart. _He thought bitterly.

But, then again, he had lied too. He had told her that his name was Tony Scallion and had completely neglected to tell him of his royal standing.

Was that why she ran?

But, it can't be. She had been ready to tell him something and Seeley was sure that she was going to tell him her real name, or her pseudonym that he'd been calling her for the last three days.

But then, _why did she run_?

Seeley couldn't understand it. If she truly cared about him, why would she run?

Was she afraid of showing him her true identity for fear that he would reject her? No, that couldn't be it. Roxy-or Temperance- must know how much he cared for her. She wasn't stupid. Not in the least.

But, then, _why_?

That one worded question haunted Seeley for hours, and as his party continued, he stay locked in his room until there was a knock at the door.

"Seeley?" he heard Jack's muffled voice come through and he snapped out of his trance as he turned to the door.

"Come in." He said, almost too softly for Jack to hear, but he did and he entered, closing the door behind him.

"You okay, Bud?" he asked.

Seeley almost nodded, but then shook his head at the last moment. "She's gone." He said, dejectedly.

Jack sighed. "I know how you feel, man. Angela left, too. She said something about womanly troubles and bolted. I think I might have grossed her out with all my bug talk."

Seeley chuckled slightly. "You talked _bugs _with her?"

Jack shrugged, looking embarrassed. "I didn't know what else to talk about. She seemed really interested, until about midnight when she ran out."

Seeley looked up at this. "Midnight?" he asked, almost seeming _intrigued _by this little fact.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Well, a couple minutes before, but just about. Why?"

Seeley's heart rate began to pick up. "And you said her name was Angela?"

Again, Jack nodded. "Yeah, man. _Why_?"

Seeley stood up as paced as the pieces came together in his head. Roxy/Temperance had mentioned having a maid named Angela. Jack's girl with the same name had fled around midnight, the same exact time that Roxy/Temperance had.

Seeley turned to Jack, eyes wide. "Are you going to see Angela again?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno, man. And, again, I ask _why_?"

Seeley ignored the question once more. "Do you know where she lives?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but I can do a check on all the Angelas in Jeffersonian. On one condition."

"What's that?" Seeley asked.

"You tell me what the HELL is going on here!"

Seeley laughed, and began explaining his predicament from the very top.

**REVIEW AND YOU GET MORE WITHIN THE NEXT TWO DAYS!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Update as promised!**

Chapter Thirty

Temperance and Angela were just finished dressing when they heard voices coming from the living room. The girls were home, and by the sound of it, they weren't too happy.

"I can't believe he didn't come out at all!" Tessa was whining as he stomped towards the stairs. "What a bore!"

"At least you got to dance with him! I barely got to even look at him! There were too many people in the way!" Hannah whined back, dropping into one of the living room arm chairs.

"Well, at least we got out for once." Rebecca said, draping her shawl on the coat rack. "Now, I could really use some tea. Where are those lazy girls? Angela! Cinderbones! Bring us some tea! NOW!"

Angela clenched her fist and Temperance could hear her mumbling something that sounded like a spell so she reached over to cover her mouth. "No, Ange," she said, "It's not worth it."

Angela sighed and nodded. "Maybe not, but it would sure be fun to see her bossing us around when she's the size of a flea."

Temperance laughed. "That would be interesting. But remember that if she disappears, we could get in big trouble."

"Sweetie, I could make the trouble disappear with the snap of my fingers." Angela replied, smirking.

"Yes...but that would be dishonest."

"So? What's your point?"

"Never mind. Just don't do it." Temperance said, running down the stairs to attend to her stepmother.

Angela sighed. "Pushover." She mumbled, going down the stairs after her friend.

()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, Seeley was awoken by a loud banging at his door at about six in the morning.

"Who's it?" he asked, into his pillow.

"Dude, open up, it's me!" Jack said from the other side of the door.

Seeley groaned and lifted his head from the pillow. "It's unlocked, Jack! Just come in!"

The door burst in and Jack came bounding in, wearing the same clothes as he did last night, only they were all messy and discombobulated. He was carrying something in his hand that Seeley didn't see because he already had his head buried in the pillow again.

"Seeley!" Jack said into the Prince's ear. "Get up! This is urgent!"

Seeley, who's been slightly startled by the sudden loud voice next to his ear, looked up from his pillow, annoyed. "What?" He hissed.

Jack shoved the paper into his face, beaming like a kid with a good report card. "There are over twenty Angelas in Jeffersonian but less than half of them are maids!"

"Okay...?" Seeley said, not quite comprehending. "So...?"

"So? I figured you'd want to know as soon as possible! We only have a few hours to find the girl before Yasmin gets here."

Seeley's eyes snapped open. "Yasmin with the crossed eyes?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Remember your deal with the Queen? If you didn't find the right one, then you were set to marry Yasmin. And we both know that you don't want that cow."

Seeley furrowed his brow. "Don't be harsh. She may be...strange-looking, but she's still a person."

Jack chuckled. "You are such a White Knight. Anyways, we better head out now, before your grandparents get up or you'll be setting up for your wedding with Miss Cross Eyes."

Seeley shuddered. "Fine. But don't mention Yasmin to Roxy or Temperance or whatever her name is. I don't want her to think that I'm marrying her for the wrong reasons."

Jack nodded. "Of course, Dude. Now, get ready. I'll meet you down in the foyer and I'll leave a note for the Royals."

Seeley nodded and walked over to his closet as he tried to decide what to wear on this, the biggest day of his life.

**Little sappy and way short but I'm on a time limit tonight. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more tomorrow. REVIEWS make it happen faster!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-One

There were exactly twenty-five women in Jeffersonian named Angela. Of those twenty-five, only twelve were maids.

And, thankfully, only about eight of those lived in the same section where Seeley knew Roxy/Temperance to live.

But in the scheme of things, eight maids to search in only seven hours' time were almost too many to handle.

The first four were obviously not the one Jack and Seeley were looking for. All three were blonde, short little women who, as soon as they saw the prince, fainted into their employer's arms.

The fourth was a man; someone had obviously made a typo when making up the village census. Though, he was more than willing to be the one that either men were looking for, made clear by his outright flirty behaviour.

The fourth Angela, a woman with the last name Rosario, was large, almost mannish, and held two screaming infants in her arms, and who barely spoke a word of English, dismissing them before they even had a chance to state their names.

The fifth was a young girl, barely old enough to be a maid. She gasped when she saw the prince and smiled as he gave her his autograph.

The next two Angelas almost fit the bill, but there were certain features, like different colored eyes and height, that exposed them as frauds when they tried to pass themselves off as the one they were looking for.

After them, Seeley was becoming distraught. If the next woman he saw was not Jack's Angela then he didn't know what he was going to do. It was already past two in the afternoon and he was due back to the Palace by three to meet with Yasmin for dinner.

Crossing his fingers, he told Jack to knock on the last door to an extravagant little house on the far side of the village.

A young blonde woman opened the door, bright blue eyes popping open wider than what should be physically possible as she recognized the Prince and his assistant.

Seeley was about to address his name and Jack's when the girl opened her mouth and let out a shrill scream.

"MOTHER!" she screamed, turning towards the foyer. "Mother, come quick!"

Seeley's eyes widened as he remembered that voice from somewhere...

The village square! Where he first met Roxy/Temperance! This was one of her annoyingly snotty stepsisters. He'd found her. Finally!

**REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**UPDATE!**

Chapter Thirty-Two

It took several moments for Rebecca Stinson-Brennan to stumble her way to the foyer in her neon pink bathrobe and matching slippers, and a few loose curlers still in her thick blonde hair. And when she saw who was at the door, she nearly knocked her daughter over in her rush to get back to her bedroom.

"I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder. "Make yourselves comfortable!" Then the door to her bedroom slammed and she was gone.

Tessa and Hannah now smiled brightly at their guests. "Why don't you come in while our mother is getting changed and Tessa will run and make you some tea? Hmm?"

Seeley nodded, an amused smirk on his face as he and Jack exchanged humoured looks as they followed Hannah lead them to the sitting room.

Seeley and Jack took their seats, gratefully. After running around for hours without food or rest, one gets tired.

Hannah situated herself as close to Seeley as she could get without actually sitting in his lap. "So...Prince," she said, trying to smile angelically but unknowingly failing. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

Seeley shot a glance over to Jack and he took over answering her question.

"Well," he said. "You see, Prince Seeley was dancing with a young lady last night and she left her shoe at the Ball by accident. We were just trying to return it to its rightful owner."

Hannah's eyes widened in mischief. "Oh. Mind if I see it? Maybe _I _could tell you who it belongs to."

Jack gave Seeley a questioning glance and he nodded. Jack took out the slipper and handed it over to Hannah, who smiled brightly, as if she recognized the shoe.

"Oh, yes, I remember now! That's mine!" she took it in her hands to admire, and noticed the inscription on the bottom. "My name is Roxy. I danced with you last night at the Ball and I guess I must have slipped out of it without even noticing." She lied.

Seeley raised an eyebrow, knowing that she was obviously lying. "Oh, is that so?" Hannah nodded, vigorously. "Then, would you mind putting it on?" he asked.

Hannah's eyes widened and her face turned a shade of crimson. "No, o-of course not!" she stammered.

Placing her foot delicately in her lap, she rid herself of one fuzzy slipper and took a deep breath as she slipped on the slipper, smiling as she got it on her foot. "See? What did I tell you? It's obviously-" Suddenly her eyes went wide and her face contorted in pain. "Oh my God! Get it off me! It's cutting off my circulation! Ahh! Get it off!"

**REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-Three

"What's going on in here?" Tessa asked, walking in with a tray of tea.

Jack had jumped up to help Hannah get the shoe off and was quite a sight with the blonde's ankle in one hand as he tried to pull off the shoe with the other and not cause any damage to her joints in the process.

Finally, the shoe came off and both Jack and Hannah breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Jack sighed.

"You could have really hurt me! I should sue!" Hannah hissed.

Seeley shot her a look. "And we should arrest you for lying to a member of the Royal Family, but we won't because we're good people. Now, where is the one who _actually_ owns this shoe?"

Tessa, watching this, figured that there must be something important going on with that shoe and decided that it was worth the risk, especially since her foot was much smaller than her sister's.

"That's my shoe!" she blurted. "I lost it last night at the Ball and I've been searching for it ever since."

Seeley sighed, knowing that this girl was lying as well, but deciding to humor her as he handed the glass slipper over.

Tessa beamed at him and put down the tray of tea, and sat down on the couch next to her sister, putting her foot on the Prince's knee, waiting for him to slip it on himself.

Seeley rolled his eyes at her. "Wrong foot." He said, almost growling.

Tessa blushed and chuckled nervously. "Oh, of course! I'm just kidding, you see." She placed her other foot on his knee and Seeley slipped the slipper onto her foot, watching in absolute horror as it seemed to fit perfectly.

That is, until she put her foot down a bit and the slipper came off her heel, now dangling from her toes.

Tessa chuckled awkwardly. "You see why I lost it." She said.

Seeley rolled his eyes again and took the slipper off of her foot, handed it to Jack, and stood up, facing the two women.

"Okay," he said, "Now that _that's_ over, let's get serious. I'm looking for a young woman by the name of Roxy Hart and/or Temperance. Do you know _anybody_ with either of those names?"

The girls exchanged nervous looks, then turned back to the prince. "Never heard of her." They said in unison. The tone of their voices suggested that they had, and she was probably here right now.

"Mmhmm..." He said in an unbelieving tone. "Jack," he said, turning to his old friend. "You go search the upstairs. I'll take the kitchen."

Jack nodded. "Will do." He said, getting up and walking toward the stairs.

Seeley turned to the two blondes on the couch. "Don't move or I'll arrest you for perjury."

The girls grimaced and he turned towards the kitchen, hoping to God that he'd find what he was looking for.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Sweetie, I don't know why you don't just go over to the palace and talk to him. Tell him who you are." Angela was saying as they washed the dishes left over from breakfast (which neither of them got even a crumb of).

Temperance sighed. "You _know_ why, Angela. I'm just a maid. I can't do anything for him. He deserves a princess or some sort of duchess. _Not_ somebody that can bring on unwanted ridicule and criticism to his name. Because somewhere along the road, I might hurt him or he may find out that I'm not worth the trouble and dump me."

"Oh Sweetie, I doubt he'd do that. That boy is crazy about you. He doesn't care what anybody thinks. He just loves you like mad. No judgements."

"_Love?_" Temperance asked, incredulously. "Angela, we've only known each other for about a week. Less even. He does _not _love me."

"Sweetie, he all but confessed his love for you last night on the dance floor just by the way he talked about your eyes and hair. Trust me, the boy's got it bad. In fact, he's probably out there looking for you right now."

Temperance scoffed and then turned towards the door, readying herself to being croissants and biscuits out to a couple of 'special guests' that the girls were entertaining.

But what she saw almost made her drop her tray and stop her heart mid-beat.

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry that last chapter was so short but I thought I was done writing when I had to get up to do a few of my own chores. They didn't take very long, so I was able to update again right away! Anyways, if I get at LEAST ten reviews this chapter, then I'll update by Sunday Night. If I get twenty then I'll make it a long one tomorrow night. SO REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Promised update! So, I DID receive twenty reviews for this chapter but not until I woke up this morning, but as a compromise, I will post right now. It may be short but that's because I have to go somewhere and I can't spend a lot of time writing right now. Maybe with a little more persuasion, I can update later tonight...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Four

Seeley smiled as soon as he walked through the door and saw the back of a woman with long auburn hair, talking to another woman that perfectly embodied Jack's description of Angela.

Then, she turned and he was once again captivated by the instense blue color of her eyes. So much so that he couldn't speak.

Roxy/Temperance locked eyes with him for a moment, and at first looked completely shell-shocked, before scowling and turning to the other woman, Angela.

"If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny." She hissed, before turning and stomping past him.

Seeley was shocked at her reaction. He thought that, if anything, she'd be _happy _to see him. Thrilled, even. Why was she so mad?

He wanted to reach out and grab her, but by the time his brain and body were cooperating, she was already out the door and stomping towards the living room, a tray of food in her hands.

Seeley exchanged a look with Angela, who, though still somewhat shocked at what had just happened, urged him with her eyes to go after her. He nodded and ran towards the living room, catching up to her just as she put down the tray and began talking to her stepsisters.

"Will you be needing anything else?" she began to say, but before she could finish, Seeley grabbed her from behind, turned to her look at him and placed his lips over hers, kissing the surprised expression off her face, while her sisters stood there, looking on in horror.

At first, she was stiff, shocked probably from the fact that he was even here, let alone actually kissing her like this. But then she began to reciprocate, snaking her arms around his neck and holding on tightly as if he would let her go and she would fall away from him if she didn't have a tight enough grip.

Seeley felt her begin to smile into the kiss and could feel a wetness being transferred from her cheeks to his.

They only pulled back when they heard a long, shrill scream coming from behind Seeley. They separated their lips, but their arms stay tightly around one another, holding on for dear life as they both turned to the doorway.

Rebecca stood there, all made up in one of her finest dresses, a look of absolute horror on her face. "Cinderbones, what in the world are you doing, attacking the Prince like that?" she screamed, her face growing visibly red, even underneath all the caked on makeup.

Immediately, Roxy/Temperance disentangled herself from the Prince, looking very guilty.

Seeley didn't like to see the usually stubborn yet confident woman he loved like this, so he looked right into the eyes of her Stepmother and laughed. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said, "but that was my fault. I'm afraid I couldn't control myself. She's just so...gorgeous. You see? Don't you think so?" he challenged her with his eyes to disagree with him.

Both Tessa and Hannah scoffed, earning a glare from their mother, before she spoke. "Well, Cinderbones, if in the right light, and under certain _circumstances_ may appear beautiful on the outside, but Prince, on the inside, that girl is about as horrible and mean-spirited as a crocodile. You do not want to get mixed in with her type."

Seeley, angered by this, wanted nothing more than to punch the woman for even _thinking _something so ridiculous about the woman he loved, but then he felt her hand grab his fist and her fingers worm their way inside to intertwine with his, and he looked over at her.

She smiled crookedly at him. He grinned back, before turning back to Rebecca, who had an utterly shocked expression on her face.

"Actually, Ma'am," he said, "I'm more than willing to get 'mixed-up' with a _woman_ like Temperance," he said her name as a sort of question and looked at her for confirmation. She nodded. "Because she is not the kind of person that you say she is. You see not only is she beautiful, _always_, but she's also always kind and caring, and she's so smart too. But, you wouldn't know that. Would you? Because you never gave her a chance. You didn't want to know anything about her. All you saw was a maid. Somebody who could clean up after you and your...I don't even _know _what to describe _them _as." He motioned to Hannah and Tessa. "But, you know what, she's not going to be that to you anymore. She's coming with me. Right?" He looked at Temperance, who blushed immediately and let go of his hand.

She backed away, slowly. "I'm sorry, Seeley. But I can't." She said, before turning and making her way towards the stairs, which Jack was just coming down.

"Hey!" he said, catching a glimpse of her. "I found her!"

**REVIEWS make me happy and the B&B zygote smile!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Emily Deschanel is due in TWO weeks, guys! Who wants this kid to be a girl as much as I do? **

Chapter Thirty-Five

Temperance made her way straight to her room, wiping the tears from her eyes as she unlocked her door and stepped inside, leaning up against it as she closed it behind her.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself as she finally let the tears stream down her cheeks and felt her body wrack with sobs.

Seeley just stood there, looking towards the staircase, where Jack was still standing, looking as confused as ever. "What just happened here?" he asked, breaking the tense silence that had come over the room since Temperance's exit.

Seeley shook his head and looked frantically at Angela, as if asking her what he should do.

Angela sighed and rolled her eyes, took his hand, and lead him upstairs, stopping at Jack to plant a passionate kiss on his lips, smiling at his dazed expression as he almost fell down the stairs, before continuing on her way to Temperance's room.

When they got there, Angela knocked gently on Temperance's door, motioning for Seeley to stay quiet. "Sweetie?" she said. "Are you okay?"

"Go away, Angela." Temperance called back. "I don't wish to speak right now."

"Well, whether you want to or not, we _are _going to speak. Now."

"No, Ange." Temperance replied.

"Sweetie, you know that whether or not you unlock this door, I have _ways_ of getting in there, right? And I can make sure you don't get out as well."

Seeley shot her a strange look, and Angela responded with a dismissive hand.

There was silence. Then, "Fine." Temperance grunted as she unlocked and opened the door, barely getting it open before Seeley was shoved through and the door was closed behind them.

Angela knocked twice on the door, then talked through it, over Temperance's half-hearted protests. "You've got two hours, Sweetie! Now, work it out!"

With that, she turned on her heel and made her way back to the dazed man still waiting for her on the steps.

Temperance refused to look at Seeley as she moved to sit down on her bed. Before she could, though, Seeley grabbed her and brought his lips down on hers.

She struggled for only half a second before beginning to reciprocate, again. She threw her arms around his neck and melted against him, as she felt his hands rest on her hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs.

Suddenly, he pulled back and almost laughed at how she reached for him again. He smiled at her clouded, quizzical eyes as she looked at him, questioningly. "Something wrong?" he asked, jokingly.

Temperance's eyes cleared as she glared at him. "You really have to stop doing that." She said, trying to back away, but Seeley tightened his grip on her.

"Oh, no you don't." He said, pulling her tight against him. "You're not getting away that easily. Now," he said, after she stopped resisting him and just stood there, limp and teary-eyed, "tell me that you don't feel anything when I kiss you like that." He challenged.

Temperance couldn't look him straight in the eyes as she shook her head. "No, I-"

"No!" Seeley said, taking her chin in his hand and turning her to meet him eye-to-eye. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything."

Everything about him was pleading with her now. His voice, his eyes, even his chin was quivering. And Temperance couldn't stop her own from quivering.

"So what if I do?" she said, her voice breaking slightly in emotion. "It's not like we can really _be _together. I mean, what would your loyal subjects think if they found out that you chose a simple house maid to be their princess? They wouldn't be happy, I can tell you that!"

"Tem-"

"And what if you're grandparents don't like me and they forbid you from dating me? Don't answer that because I already know that you'd choose me, and then they would disown you and maybe we'd be happy for a little while, but then somewhere down the road you're going to resent me for it and then we'll both be unhappy and-"

Seeley placed his mouth over hers, kissing the air and all the negative words straight out of her. When he pulled back, she once again looked daze. "Stop," he said, "Stop thinking about the future and just think about now. Now, I am in love with you, and I'm sure that will be no different a year, or thirty or forty or fifty-hell, _eighty_-years from now."

"But, you can't know that-"

"Yes," Seeley interrupted, "I can. Listen, Temperance, I love you and I'm not asking you to marry me-not yet, anyway- I'm just asking for you to leave _this _place. You're miserable here and I can't stand to see you like that. These _people_-if you can call them that- they're destroying you and if you stay here, then soon there'll be nothing left of you. Look, I'm not asking you to move in with me and have hundreds of kids right away. I _want_ you to continue school and do whatever you want to do to make yourself happy. And I want you to be with me, sure, but if that isn't what you want..." He took a deep breath. "Then I can deal with it. As long as you're happy and _far _away from this Hellhole." He took another breath and chanced a glance at her. "So...whaddaya say?"

Temperance just stared at him for a moment, before attaching their lips once more and kissing him more passionately than before. When she pulled back, there were tears in both of their eyes. Temperance was smiling crookedly. At first, Seeley was sure that she was going to thank him, but instead so gave him a real serious look. "I have a few conditions." She said.

Seeley chuckled. "I thought you might."

Temperance hit his arm, affectionately. "Firstly," she said, "I request that any marriage proposal you might have planned be delayed until after I'm finished with college."

Seeley sighed. "And how long would that be, exactly?"

Temperance chuckled. "Two years."

"That's not so bad. Go on."

"Two, any children that we have in the future will not be raised religiously. At least not until they're of age to choose whether they want to believe or not."

Seeley groaned. "That's gonna kill Grams. Fine. Go on." He inwardly smiled at the thought of _their_ children."

"Three. Angela has to come with us."

"I think that was going to happen anyway. Her and Jack seem to be getting along famously."

Temperance smiled. "Good. Now, four, you must _promise_ me this."

"Anything. Just name it."

"You will tell me every single day that you love me, and I will do likewise to you. No matter how mad you are at me, or how upset I am with you. Promise?"

Seeley nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. "Of course." He promised. "Every single day for the rest of our lives."

Temperance smiled up at him, lovingly. "I love you, Seeley." She said, softly.

Seeley smiled. "I love you, too, Temperance." He said, wrapping her tightly in his arms as his mouth descended on hers.

Their kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Sweetie! Time's up! Have you guys figured everything out yet? Or do you need more time?"

Temperance eyed Seeley, who smiled back, suggestively. "I think we need a little more time to settle things, Angela!" she called back. "We'll be out later!"

Silence, then, "Uh...okay. See you later, then."

Temperance and Seeley chuckled, before connecting their lips once more and moving towards her bed. ;-)

**There will be an epilogue, so don't worry. And I'm thinking about making another in my fairytale series. Maybe a Beauty and the Beast? What do you think? REVIEW!**


	36. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE!**

Epilogue

Temperance Brennan made her way, proudly, up the aisle and steps to the stage, shaking hands with three of her former professors, and receiving a rolled up paper from the Dean. She thanked him, shook his hand and then moved to the front of the stage with her classmates. She smiled out into the crowd at her 'family'.

Her best friend, and Fairy Godmother, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, also her Lady-in-Waiting, sat with her husband, Jack, and held the most beautiful blue-eyed baby boy in her arms, Michael, who was now a year old. Angela and Hodgins had gotten married right after the whole fiasco with the Ball and the shoe and such and soon after had given birth to the little boy, whose eyes were as blue as his father's and whose hair was curly and jet black like his mother's. They had made Temperance the Godmother, which she gratefully accepted.

Jack had also been promoted to bodyguard of the newest royal couple. This meant that he had to follow them around when they went out in public, and make sure that they were in no immediate danger from anybody. Basically, everything he did before but now he could carry a gun, much to Seeley's chagrin.

Then, there was Seeley. He sat there, smiling proudly up at his girlfriend, a tiny baby girl, who was an exact replica of her mother, except for the darker hair, in his arms. Her name was Margaret Christine Booth and Temperance had given birth to her just over a year ago, about a month after Michael was born. She was born in late June, thankfully, and Temperance had the entire Summer to spend with her before returning to school in the Fall for her Senior year of college. Maggie, as they dubbed her, had yet to say a word, though run as fast as she could when her feet touched the ground, though she was not as restless as her father when sitting. Instead, she sat peacefully in his lap as she watched her mother receive her diploma. Temperance smiled down at her little girl and the baby smiled back, showcasing that infamous Booth charm smile that she'd inherited from her father.

Temperance's smile widened at that of her daughter's. She didn't like to admit it but that little baby girl made her heart melt and her knees shake, every time she remembered that she was the one that made her. Well, her and Seeley.

But mostly her.

Temperance blew a kiss to the girl and her father as she and all her classmates turned to the speaker. And when the last student was called up, and it was announced that they had all graduated with Honors, all the students took off their hats and threw them as high and far as they possibly could, cheering as the audience burst into applause.

Temperance smiled as she saw Seeley motion towards the back of the auditorium. She nodded in understanding and stepped down, off the stage, gathered her hat, and real diploma, and went to go meet her friends and family.

As soon as he saw Temperance walking up towards them, he let Maggie loose and she ran right into her mother's legs, shrieking happily. Temperance chuckled and scooped up the little girl, nuzzling her and kissing her cheeks, making the tiny girl giggle.

Temperance laughed as Maggie kissed her cheek in return and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. She smiled even wider when Seeley came up and kissed her lips softly. "Congratulations, Mommy." He said, looking at her lovingly.

Temperance smiled and kissed back. "Thank you, Seeley." She said. Then she heard a squeal.

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, enveloping Temperance in a hug and nearly crushing Maggie in the process. "I'm so happy for you!"

Temperance chuckled. "Thank you, Angela, but you may be cutting off Maggie's air supply here."

Angela immediately stepped back, looking shocked and embarrassed as she looked at Maggie, who was slightly flushed and breathing slightly heavier than usual. "Oh, Magpie!" she exclaimed, taking the baby out of her mother's arms. "I'm so sorry." She began showering kisses all over the now giggling girl.

Temperance chuckled, and turned to Seeley, who was staring at her with a dead-serious expression on his face. "What?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

Seeley smiled and nodded. "Of course. I just...I need you to sit down for a moment."

Temperance's eyebrows rose but she didn't question the request. She just nodded and took a seat on the bench next to the door of the auditorium. Seeley smiled at her and got down on one knee in front of her.

Temperance's eyes widened and Angela and Jack smiled widely, making her think that maybe they knew about this.

Seeley smiled at her shocked expression. "Temperance Brennan," he started, "two years ago, we meant under false identities in front of a hat shop, and even then I thought you were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I was almost scared to death that I would never see you again after that day. But then that night, I saw you walking home from school and I knew that it was fate that brought us together. Especially since you had the same blue eyes that I saw every night when I was at war. Do you remember that story?" She nodded. "Yeah, well, it's true. Even though I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before then, I saw those same beautiful blue eyes every time I closed mine and that's what kept me going. That's what _still_ keeps me going. So, please, for the sake of fate...Marry me. Also, I love you and Maggie more than I'll ever be able to express." He smiled charmingly at her. Temperance couldn't help but chuckle at his boyish grin.

She took a long time just staring at him, not saying anything, just eying the adoring expression on his face. She was about to open her mouth when she heard a small, slightly familiar voice.

"Say yes!" Maggie exclaimed, shocking her parents, Jack, and Angela, who was grinning madly.

Temperance looked at Angela, questioningly and Angela blushed. "I didn't use any magic, I swear! I just spent about forty hours teaching her how to say that the old-fashioned way. Seriously, I don't know how you people do _anything _without magic!"

Temperance, Jack, and Seeley laughed, their children echoing them. "Say yes!" Maggie repeated.

Temperance smiled at that little girl and then turned to Seeley. "Yes." She said, smiling, tears filling her eyes.

Seeley smiled widely at her and brought his mouth to hers for a loving kiss. "Really?" he asked. She nodded and he turned to his bodyguard. "Jack!"

Jack smiled and pulled out a small shoebox from inside his wife's bag, handing it over.

Seeley took it and opened the box, pulling out a small glass slipper in Temperance's size. Temperance's eyes widened as she eyed the familiar slipper. "Where-?"

Seeley shook his head. "You don't want to even know what I went through to get that." He said.

Temperance chuckled and shook her head as Seeley placed the slipper on her foot. "Do I have to wear this all the time?" she asked.

Seeley shook his head. "Nah, this was purely symbolic. I've got a ring shaped version." He pulled out a smaller box and opened it to her, revealing a gorgeous platinum engagement ring with a humble sized diamond.

Temperance was in awe of the ring and had to stop herself from ooh-ing and aah-ing like a little girl as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Seeley smiled at her as her eyes met his and their lips met in an earth-shattering kiss, as Angela and Maggie squealed, and Jack clapped his hands, Michael imitating him.

**Okay, so that's the end. The next will be Beauty and the Beast, but it will probably be modern and the roles reversed. I'll make notes and flow charts and go all Brennan in planning this but chances are it won't be up for a while, so don't hold your breath. I'll get it out as soon as possible. Promise! REVIEW!**


End file.
